Half Breed
by RatchetsGirl1
Summary: Summery inside! Rewrite of Transformers; Whitewave! Updates are slow, please forgive me for that. Pairings remain the same. OptimusxOcxBarricade pairings. IronhidexOC Guardian bond. Chapters range from short to long! I hope you enjoy my rewrite! Rated M for cursing, possibly some gory parts, and for SUGJESTIVE themes only. I do not write Lemons just teasers.
1. Summery

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers, but I DO Own the Pack and any future OC's that I plan on inserting.

Whitewave rewrite.

 **Summery-** To some I am Jennifer Witwicky. To others I am Alpha, leader of the Pack; a group of outcast misfits who have the strange abilities that I carry. Only mines more powerful, stronger... deadly. I am known as the daughter of Ron and Judy Witwicky, but I am left to wonder, WHO is the man I vaguely remember that called himself my Creator? Would I ever find him? Would he find me? Perhaps for now I should just be satisfied as the older sister and guarding of Sam Witwicky and secret gang leader Alpha... Or perhaps my life's puzzle would come together, as my eye's set upon the large intimidating peter built before me.

 **OptimusxOCxBarricade Somewhat slow build. IronhidexOc Guardian. Long/Short Chapter mix.**


	2. Creator

Space...

Never ending and reaching out as far as the eye could see. Planets would pass by, here and there, Stars and colors beyond all comprehension and so much more. That is what I could see right at this moment as I leaned against something, something that exerted an almost overbearing amount of protectiveness and power. I couldn't recall much of anything, as I reached out with my feelings to see around me: Not quite knowing how I could do this but it came naturally.

I could see some tether of sorts, bright and strong, leading from my form and to an unseen larger form. Curiously, I plucked the tether and listened to the deep resonating thrum that soothed any worry I might of had. The form I was against shifted before a rumbling noise came from it, a deep hum in acknowledgment. Obviously the tether was tying me to this figure behind me and I clearly was connected to him in some deep way, according to my instincts that overpowered all bodily functions.

I felt myself cooing, the sound a sweet pitch, as I nuzzled into the being. They were warm, soft.

Safe.

Yet I still kept one important thought, ' _Where are we going_?'

'Answer; Earth.'

' _Who are you?_ ' I tried forcing my mind to think on locating a memory of some sort but all I found was emptiness.

'Answer Creator.'

I hummed in response, though not fully understanding. Creators voice was terrifying to th ears, yet it brought me comfort. It was the type of voice that could bring one to their knees in terror but it made me feel stronger. It would make you feel vulnerable and scared, but it gave me a sense of security and safety. As if nothing, nothing, could ever harm me within his grasp.

Feeling exhaustion fighting to control me, I closed my eyes and nuzzled him as I sent out adoration and comfort. The feeling left me before returning more intensely as if the feelings were returned. My world started to morph before my eyes, colors blurring together before my mind shut down for sleep.

I suppose I would wake once we got to where we were going...

...

...

...

 _Allo everyone! I hope you like the rewrite!_


	3. The Witwicky's

Soft blades of green, that's the first thing I noticed when I awoke. The second was a bright endless blue above me with fluffy white specking here and there. What exactly was this odd green blades that felt soft to the touch beneath me? I closed my eyes and checked the tether only to find the once bright light dim and the safe feeling was faded, there but far far away from me. Fearful, I thrummed the tether, waiting to feel the soothing humm of response only for nothing to come.

Where was Creator?

I felt something within my chest constrict painfully as fear and panic began overriding everything within me.

Strange structures and metal things sat around me, odd objects I'd never seen before and occasional strange creatures would leave the structures and enter the metal objects before a loud roar is heard and the metal things took off down a hard pathway.

Liquid started forming at the corner of my eyes and pain filled me, I was alone and creator had gone somewhere and left me here.

Why?

Was I bad?

'Creator?'

...

'C-creator!'

...

'Creator!'

I heard an odd sound come from my form, something I never done before that didn't sound possible for my form to make.

"Whats that?"

I curled withing myself, tucking my body close as I nuzzled into the blades and wailed out my fear and sorrow.

"This way."

"Oh my!" A voice gasped. "Ron... Ron!"

"What?"

"Look!"

These voices were soft and gentle compared to creators voice. I dared a small peek in the direction of the noise, only to see a chubby squishy like creature standing in the green blades, a thinner version of the creature with different features stood behind, watching.

"Where did she come from?" The more feminine squishy walked towards me and I curled back up in fear. "Aw Ron, she's terrified."

"Hello?!" The least feminine one called as he walked around, searching for something.

"It's okay sweaty, I wont hurt you." I dared a glance at the feminine squishy, its eyes were gentle and kind.

Genuine.

I allowed the creature to lift me up and hold me, a feeling of comfort washed over me at the feel of the things arms holding me.

While I greedily ate up the comfort, it was nothing compared to Creators comfort.

"Keep an eye on here, I'll see if I can find her parents, okay? Judy?" Ron called with a sigh when he looked over to the one he called Judy who wasn't paying attention to him. "Judy!"

"Yeah yeah." Judy replied before returning to me. And as she lifted me off the ground, her gaze fell upon a slip of paper. "What's this? A note?" She observed the note before Calling Ron back.

"What does it say?"

 _'To whom it concerns,_

 _I can not give my designation, for the ones hunting my sparkling would surly find her and kill us both. Her designation is Jennifer and she is of three earth years. I am her only parental figure, as her mother passed on. Take care of my child, one day I hope to see her again._

 _Till all are one.'_

"Till all are one? What does that mean?" Ron scowled before looking around in frustration. "What are we exactly going to do?"

I listened to the creatures arguing for a while before Judy turned to Ron with determination. "I always did want a little girl..."


	4. The Mustang

My name is Jennifer Elizabeth Witwicky, though to be honest I prefer to be called Jenna. I had long wavy, sometimes curly, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Upon my left shoulder was a dark bruise colored birth mark in the shape of some sort of sharp looking birdlike face. I was a bit pudgy for my age... but I was pretty active.

"Is your room clean?"

I turned my gaze from my breakfast and up into the stern gaze of my... father, and nodded my head.

"So if I go up there right now, it will be clean?"

I went to nod again but he gave me a stern look, he hated when I reverted to my quiet self. Ron and Judy have been homeschooling me, as they call it, and trying to get me to speak more. I wasn't the biggest fan of speaking, missing the ability to talk through my faded bond with my creator.

"Yes father." I gave a short response before returning back to my 'breakfast' and ate the last of it.

I had been given a large dark purple and black room with tons of trinkets that Judy spoiled me with. Today marked the day I would be going to school for the first time and I was a tad nervous to be leaving the comfort of home, but to make my earth family proud, I would make myself go and not tell them how terrified I felt. I was now 6 earth years old and despite me being ahead of the education levels, Judy felt I needed people my age and finally convinced Ron to let me go.

"Are you ready for school sweaty?"

I looked up from the now empty plate to see my earthen mother with my backpack that was stuffed with school supplies and my lunch, Tuna, and somewhat teary eyes. Was she sad? I felt a flick of panic run through me.

"I sorry!" I spluttered, immediately coming up from my chair as quickly as I could causing it to fly back and for Judy to look startled. "I sorry!"

"What?"

"Your sad... Made you sad..." Part of the reason for my distaste in speech was that I seemed to have issues speaking normally... Which is why I normally chose to stay silent. No one understood why I had this speech issue as my IQ was rather high for my age.

"Oh, no sweaty not you. I'm happy, its happy tears."

"Happy... tears?"

"Your growing up so fast, I'm happy your going on your way but I'm sad that it's happening so fast."

I didn't quite understand her meaning, but I suppose as long as I wasn't at fault for her happy sorrow then it was fine...

I think.

"Oh Judy." Ron sighed Exasperatedly. "She'll be fine, now Jenna go grab your coat at lets go wait for the bus."

"Otay." I replied before venturing off to the closet and grabbing my jacket with the designs of stars on it. I had loved anything and everything to do with space. It's the only thing I had left to remember that comforting presence of my Creator. The logic of the people around me would state it was a dream or a child's fantasy, but I knew better. It was my only memory of him, of his presence, and his voice. Oh how I wished I could have only seen him...

"Come on Jenna." Ron called as His large hands encompassed my own, leading me to the door and out into the yard.

As we trekked up the pathway my gaze swept to the side of the road, in front of our house. There as a Mustang police cruiser, empty of any recipients. Ron paused to stare at it too before turning around and searching for the owner.

"Wait here." He told me as I stared up at him before walking off to search around.

I then turned away from him and back to the Vehicle, openly staring at it. There was this sense of danger to it, something was off. It's mere presence screamed danger and to run. Yet, I was not afraid.

No.

I was filled with an intense curiosity.

I slowly stalked forward, listening intently as the engine came to life with a low threatening growl, as if to ward off any unwanted intruders.

But I didn't listen to it.

I was inches from it when my small child like hands lay flat against the front bumper. That's when I felt it, a large shock of electricity ran through my body and I felt something in me shift and began to pull me towards the vehicle. I felt my heart begin to beat faster and faster as all sounds around me muted.

The sound of Ron's voice as he asked around about the vehicle, the normal sounds of the birds chirping, the sound of the gentle breeze, Judy's feint voice singing to the radio as she cleaned the kitchen, and the sound of the approaching school bus all faded from my ears- leaving me with a familiar deep hum.

So soothing was this hum that my breath hitched as my eyes closed, and as my vision went dark with the closing of my eyes; I began to see that familiar faded tether from my creator. I saw another tether coming from the dark reaches, latching onto me and wrapping around me _tightly_. It was a tad painful, not at all like creators. The tether, while creators was purple, was red and a little scary looking. The line of it to me was thin, also unlike creators who's was very thick and looked so sturdy that nothing could sever it. The new one was thin, frail looking and as it wrapped one final time around my form, locking on, I heard a deep malicious voice roaring in my head in such a possessive way.

Demanding attention.

Demanding to obey.

: _Mine_.:

I opened my eyes, startled at the voice, and was able to rip my hand off and cradle it to my chest as if burned. I tried ignoring my racing heart and the aggressive pull to the vehicle as my eyes pricked with panicked tears. Ron came back, grumbling about the 'abandoned' vehicle before stood in front of me. "Damn people leaving their vehicles on my propert- Jen? Hey, whats the matter?"

I felt his arm wrap around me before lifting me up and hugging me close with a rare show of affection.

"Is it nerves? Hey, everyone's nervous on their first day, you'll do great I promise. You'll make tons of friends at your school, but no boys till your fifty."

I wasn't frightened of school, it was that tone the voice had. The sheer ferocious way it had spoken scared me along with the emotions behind it.

Anger, possession, and utterly cold malicious intent.

Why would the voice sound such a way? Who's voice was it? I knew it wasn't creators voice... Creators voice, while terrifying, always filled me with happiness and utter calm...

But this voice, I thought to myself as I left my father's safe and warm embrace and onto the loud obnoxious school bus, left me feeling something.

As if a storm was coming...

My gaze cast back to the lone police mustang out the back of the bus window, and I felt the new tether tighten ever so slightly- and I knew,

I would be in this storm to come.

* * *

AN; Just to let you know, I try my hardest not to leave to many Author's notes! And if I do they are IMPORTANT or just a thank you to all my readers and commenters.


	5. Creepy Truck

:I have located the signal.:

:Can you retrieve it?:

:It is a shard of the Cube. A human with the Con insignia is wearing it. Shall I terminate?:

:No!:

:... I'm just saying... It's an option.:

:It's a con! What do you care?:

:It may be a con, but if you have not noticed it is by human standards still a sparkling. We do not harm Sparklings. I can't believe you would even suggest that.:

:...Sorry.:

:Keep an eye on the Femme and guard her, but keep your distance for now. It will be a long time until we get there. We will arrive in 18 human earth years. Do not reveal yourself, I mean it.:

:Yes Sir.:

...

...

...

It was noisy again today.

I breathed a breath of air to calm myself as my hand reached upwards to hold the rock shard that had been with me since Ron and Judy found me. It brought me comfort sometimes when I would hold it and run my finger along the jagged edges. The students today were rather rowdy and the noise always set me a little on edge. My eyes closed as I continued to stroke the shard, the chatter of the students were becoming a background noise as little whispers filled my head. All whispering the same thing over and over, like I was in a crowded room.

 _Till all are one._

 _Till all are one._

 _Till all ar-_

"Hey newbie." I blinked my eyes open to see who distracted me. A short stubby kid called, his cheeks retaining a lot of his baby were puffed out a bit as he shoved more of his lunch in his mouth. Not that we were allowed to eat in class, but he didn't care and did it anyway seeing as the Teacher was his uncle and let him do anything he wanted...

"..."

For Ron and Judy the start of school brought the hope of me 'opening up' to my fellow students of the same age group. For me it meant hell with obnoxiously loud idiots who weren't up to par with my IQ. Not to be rude, but I'd always been smarter. I just wasn't interested in all of their useless babble of silly trivial things such as, who could belch the longest or who could scream the highest. It also meant others trying to force me to talk despite me hating talking very much.

I felt a sense of aggravation run through me as the boy kept prodding at me.

"Hey, newbie! I'm talking to you."

I fiddled with my necklace more, turning to look out the window when I spotted a monstrous GMC Topcick parked outside of school. In fact, it wasn't even parked right, sitting sideways in the parking lane instead of straight and properly aligned.

Distracted by the truck, I stopped fiddling with my necklace to stare at it. It was as if it were staring right back at me through the window, but that could just be the paranoia father said I had. The nerves and aggravation were escalating with every child's shriek, every tense moment staring down a _vehicle_.

I closed my eyes again and this time though, to the tethers that stay attached to me. I moved to fathers tether, wishing it was the comforting glow it used to be as I plucked at it.

"Jennifer Witwicky."

I looked up to see the teacher, Mr Benson, glaring down at me. "Sir."

"What have I told you about sleeping in my class?"

"I wasn't."

"I don't deal with liars very well."

"Bu-"

"Enough." Mr Benson has always hated me, ever since I got into a fight with his nephew Larson who tried to force me to eat dirt for not talking to him. "Outside, now."

"But Mr-"

My words were cut off as he pulled me up by my arm and dragged me out the door, shutting it behind him. I scowled in anger, puffing my cheeks out as my arms wrapped around me for warmth. My coat was still inside with my jacket and it was fall, the cold air was stinging my arms...

My gaze stared at the door angrily, why did everyone pick on me here?! Just because I didn't talk to them? I felt something in me shift again and encouragement raced through me.

Be angry.

Be upset!

How dare they belittle me? Pick on me? I was superior!

I was-

I furrowed my brow's, that's not my thinking. Frustration escalated as I realized it was that creepy new bond that had latched onto me, calling out these thoughts and feelings. I shut it in my frustrations, denying the allowance to feel my emotions and imagined myself slamming a door shut and locking it.

When I looked up again I noticed my fathers vehicle in the parking lot, he must be inside talking to the school about my... behavior.

Then, a noise sounded behind me, like gravel moving ever so slightly. Turning, my eyes caught the intimidating topkick and my body was filled with curiosity as it had been when I was near that cop car. The menacing like truck did not scare me, and just like I did before, I walked up to it and ignored any calls from instinct to leave.

The grill on the truck was large and on it was an odd face. My hands automatically rubbed my odd sharp faced bruise unconsciously and the truck roared to life causing me to stumbled back and fall, letting out a yelp.

"Jenna?" Ron came out immediately at the noise before walking over and picking me up. "You alright?"

"'M okay." I mumbled, he turned his gaze to my arms, where the teacher had grabbed me, and there sat bruises.

"What's this?" He asked, his voice verging on anger.

"..."

"Who did that." It was a demand more then a question.

My gaze turned to the teacher before quickly looking to the floor.

...

...

...

I had a new memory, as I lay upon my ever so soft bed. I was with Creator, he was setting me for sleep on a hard slab he called a berth and was getting ready for sleep. He was making a hum noise that was soothing to me and calmed me down for the night.

I missed it immediately after I heard it in the memory. Creator wasn't here to hum me to sleep, hold me through the night against his chest so I could listen to the humming heart that sat within.

I-I missed him.

I realized as a tear fell, and then another, I was lonely. I shut my eyes tightly, imagining the tethers and approaching them. I plucked Creators tether again, urging him to answer and like always nothing came.

I let loose a whine, huddling to myself by the tether as I cried. I wanted Creator... I loved my earthen parents but no one compared to creator... I called for him, wailed, but nothing.

Creator wasn't answering... and Creator wasn't coming back. Feeling desperate for the comforts of the bonds, I peeked over to the silenced thin bond and cautiously opened the door to it, feeling immediate anger directed at me before nothing. As if they too were now ignoring me as a punishment.

I sent my woes and sorry to it, slightly hoping for the comfort creator gave me. It sent back annoyance but nothing else before I flopped to the floor and tried holding back my tears that still fell. I was hating this lonely feeling... I was angry Creator was ignoring me...

I started fading in and out of consciousness when the thin tether gave a hum, catching my attention. I plucked it gently, and listened as it hummed again. Closing my eye's, I lay my head against it and began falling asleep and before I could fall fully asleep, I felt the emotions wash over me.

Protectiveness, possessiveness, and guardianship.

I couldn't help the small smile that formed.

Whoever the small tether was, had finally answered.


	6. My Baby Brother

"Is mom okay?"

Ron looked to me with frantic eyes. "Fine. Fine, She's fine."

I frowned before looking to the door way, watching all the commotion. Judy was screaming a lot and with each shout of pain, Ron would flinch and pace even more.

Today was the birth of my new brother, Sam. I was excited to say the least, I would be a big sister! Though I wondered often if he would turn into one of those highly bratty siblings... but as I heard the first cry from the new baby, and as I was pulled in with Ron and saw the little eyes of my new brother I felt something in me shift like it did around that mustang. Another tether was growing, this one was strong, stronger then the thin tether and stronger then creators tether.

His eyes had locked onto mine first.

Those beautiful large, innocent Hazel eyes had stared into mine before anyone else in that room... and I knew that we had a deep and intense connection.

I would protect him.

My heart began hammering in my chest, I would guard him from harm no matter what. Even if it cost me my life.

"What he name?" I asked in awe as Judy allowed me to hold him first, and if possible I could swear that tether strengthened even more as I felt a rush of emotions come to me as if he was sending them back.

Love.

Affection.

Trust.

Adoration...

"Sam." Judy panted in exhaustion. "Samuel James Witwicky."

I smiled, something I hadn't done since Creator was around; shocking both Ron and Judy who shared a glance.

"My baby brother." I breathed. "I protect you."

' _I swear upon the Allspark._ '

I hadn't known what an Allspark was, but deep down I knew it was the most sacred of promises not so easily broken.

"Sweetie?"

I cooed at the baby, I couldn't feel happier to be a big sister. I felt that nothing in my life would compare to this feeling...

"My Sam."

...

...

...

 _:Why should I?:_

 _:Statement; You feel the pull:_

 _:As if i would feel such a thing for a pathetic Organic bug!:_

 _:Statement; Only Half:_

 _:All the more reason to watch it die. It's an atrocity! Half us, half THEM.:_

 _:Order; You WILL protect her:_

 _:Or what- Stop! Arrrrgh! Why do you care for such a thing?!:_

 _:Statement; She is MINE. My Creation.:_

 _:So she's your sparkling huh? Fine, but this will be my payment for my debt.:_

 _:Statement; Agreed, but know this. You cannot deny the pull, nor will she be able to when she is of age. It is Destiny. Query; Why fight it?:_

 _:I wont be tied down to something like THAT, half or not. I refuse.:_

 _:Statement; We shall see:_

 _:We shall see indeed:_

...

...

...

"Sissy! Sissy wook!"

I looked over to Sam who was giggling as he tumbled around the playground, trying to preform tricks for me. I grinned as I walked over to him. "Oh wow! Look you, so athletic!"

He gave a giggle as I copied his move but faked a fumble causing him to gasp. "I sowwy! Otay? Otay?"

"I okay." I assured him. I had no qualms about talking around Sam, he didn't judge my speech issue. He loved me for who I was, issue and all, and so I spoke freely around him. "I just not up to par with you." I dramatically flopped over only to freeze at an odd feeling.

Like I was being watched.

I turned to see the familiar intimidating Mustang cruiser and I felt something in me tug me towards that direction, demanding me to go. I felt my body move of its own accord, breathing shallowly as my world faded along with all sound. I could hear the small tether within humming with satisfaction, almost purring as I neared. The closer I got, the more hypnotized I felt. I couldn't hear Sam anymore, nor could I concentrate on him. I had to get to the vehicle or else, or else what exactly?

15 feet.

My heart pounded within my chest, beating ever faster as the mark upon my arm; that bird like mark- began to burn.

10 feet.

Closer, it called me, come closer.

I had to obey, something within me demanded I listen to its pull. Like I wouldn't be able to function if I did not go near the vehicle.

5 feet.

My hand reached out of its own accord, preparing to lay it against the cruiser.

4 feet.

I didn't hear the roaring of an engine nearing.

3 feet.

I didn't hear Sam's little 5 year old feet following me.

2 feet.

The vehicle suddenly sprung to life with a furious roar of its engine before tearing away just in time for it to miss a familiar GMC Topkick, speeding down the road and with it the feeling faded.

Leaving me feeling empty.

' _Sissy?_ '

"I'm okay..." I murmured as my heart slowed down. "I'm okay..."

...

...

...

Where was he?!

I tugged at Sam's tether frantically, I couldn't see him! He was supposed to be in my room while I got us Popsicle's! Where could he be!?

My eyes shot to the window when I heard his giggling. Sam, now six, was playing with soccer ball in the front yard, chasing it and laughing as it bounced off of things. I gave a breath of relief before going into my room and grabbing my black converse shoes and went downstairs to see Ron reading the paper, every now and then his gaze would flash to the window to watch Sam before returning to his paper to search for extra job shifts. He wanted to get good money for Sam's up coming birthday party.

Judy was cooking, humming to herself as she made her mad chocolate bacon brownies.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I pointed to Sam.

"Alright, be careful."

"Yes Ma'am."

I continued on my way outside to play with Sam when I spotted the place he had been empty.

"Get bwack here!"

I turned at his voice to see him chasing his ball into the street. "No Sam!" I rushed over to him. "Sam you shouldn't play in the road! What if you got hurt?"

"Sorry sissy.." Sam made a cute face pout.

"Go back into the yard. I'll get your ball." I told him.

Sam ran off to the yard while I bent over to pick up his little ball when I heard the screeching of tires. When I looked up, that same police car was coming right for me and I felt myself freeze, was it coming for me? I didn't hear Ron and Judy, who had come outside to work on the yard, screaming in fear for me to run...

I couldn't move as I listened to the familiar angry roar of the engine and suddenly flashes of red robotic eyes looking down at me came in some sort of vision.

'Mine'

I knew that voice! It came when the tether formed. The vehicle, that was the voice. What did he want with me?

Before the cruiser hit me I felt a body slam into mine causing me and the person to go flying to the side, it was like time slowed as we were flying and the person who was holding me was very muscular, their arms like protective iron. Then seconds later we crashed and skid a crossed the cement.

They held me in place as protection before sitting up.

"You okay kid?"

I looked up to see a tanned man with black hair and very bright blue eyes. A few scar's sat here and there on his body.

One particularly on his eye.

I could only stare as I partially trembled in my shock.

"Kid?"

I nodded and made myself look down until something caught my eye, his necklace was a face like the one on my arm but more gentle looking and not so sharp.

Curious I reached for it, holding it for a minute until his large hand grabbed mine in a somewhat tight but not painful grip.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Familiar..."

"Hm? Have you seen it before?"

I nodded, observing it more and ignoring his calculating gaze. Then I glanced at my arm in confusion, before back to his necklace. "What is?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head. "No."

"... are you injured?"

I looked down, my knees were bleeding and so was my right shoulder from being scraped on the cement. "I'm okay."

"Your leaking."

"Bleeding." I corrected him. "I'm okay."

"Jenna!"

I looked over to see Ron and Judy running towards us. The man holding me stood, straitening me before backing up a bit as Judy all but glomped me.

"Oh my baby!" She cried, squishing me in a hug.

"Mom... need...air..." I squeaked.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road!?" Ron scolds causing me to flinch back...

"I was ju-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"B-but you asked-"

He gave me a look that cause me to widen my eyes before looking to the floor, I hated disappointing my family or upsetting them in anyway.

"Thank you." Ron turned to the man before him. "I don't know what I'd do if my little girl was..."

Ron trailed off, not needing to finish.

"That's alright. I didn't want the kid to be hurt or anything." Came the mans gruff reply.

"Ron Witwicky." Ron introduced himself.

"Rien O'Hid." Rien observed me before turning back to Ron. "Its a good thing she got her brother off the road..."

Ron looked at me surprised, he had thought I had been the one playing in the rode.

I felt a tug at my legs and saw Sam with tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm sorry sissy! I wont ever play in the road again!"

I smiled at him before hugging him, picking him up. "Hey, don't cry."

"Okay." Sam sniffles.

I turned back to Rien, blushing. "Thank you.."

I felt him pat my head. "Don't worry bout it." He stated before walking off to the same Topkick i had been seeing.

Was he- Was he following me?


	7. The Necklace and Training

Over the years of being here on this strange new place, away from the never ending blackness with glowing shades of color in places, I seemed to grow the habit of caressing my necklace. Stroking it with one finger along the edges. Even sometimes pricking myself with a sharp part of it. As I grew older I noticed it's whispering more often then I did at that one point in time, the whispers of Till all are one now only grew. When I couldn't have Sam with me, I would talk back to my necklace. It mostly started when I was 14 and Sam 7.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron looked over to me.

I looked up from my Necklace and into the confused face of my father. "No one..." I muttered before glancing outside the window. "Can go to park?"

"Mmm." He grunted for a moment in thought, "Alright, but be home before it gets dark."

I nodded and gathered my things and changing from my pajamas. Walking into my room I quickly changed my outfit into a light brown skirt with dark brown shorts underneath, a very pretty tan dress shirt, and a dark brown lolita jacket. Satisfied with my outfit I left my room, walking out of the house and towards the park so I could swing. I hadn't seen that Topkick much, or Rien either; I had noticed the Mustang around all the time but chose to try and ignore it. It was like the thing was content just... watching me. Smiling slightly, I made my way to the playground swing, sitting upon it and just lightly swinging as I once more found myself stroking my necklace.

 _Till all are one. Till all are one...  
_

"Till all are one..."

 _We wait till all are one. Till all are one..._

"We wait all are one."

 _We wait until all are one, guardian of the cube._

I paused in my swinging, unaware that a presence was coming up towards me.

"Training time?" I asked the necklace who whispered back.

 _Not yet time. Become stronger. Stronger. Train._

"Who are you talking to?" I glanced up to see a familiar face, the same face of my bully growing up.

Oliver Larson, He had lost a lot of his Baby fat now, his olive green eyes staring down at me behind messy red/brown locks.

"..."

"What? Am I not good enough to talk to still?" He glared at me.

"..." I looked away, glancing at the stalker Mustang parked outside of the playground. I felt a familiar presence within, beginning to hum with aggravation the closer the boy was to me.

"Hey!" I felt him shove me off the swing, my body hit the ground hard causing me to cough as the unsettled dirt flew into the air and to my lungs. "I'm talking to you mute!"

"Is there a problem here?" A deep, dark and demanding voice spoke, commanding attention.

I looked up quickly, recognizing it. This was the voice in my head when I was near the mustang! Which meant, this was the mustang?

"Uh, no! Sir! O-officer!" Oliver quickly backed off. "We were just playing..."

"That so?" The Officer questioned. He was tall, muscular and intimidating. His black hair sat in slicked back strands and brown eyes that had a hint of red. His lips, though set in a sneer, were soft and I couldn't help but blush a little under his gaze. Upon his well muscular chest sat a name tag with the inscription 'Barri Cade.'

 _An; Just pretend his eyes are brown yes? Yes._

Barri leaned his body down so his eyes met the boys. "I suggest you beat it kid."

Oliver nodded quickly before stumbling back, almost tripping over his own feat, before running out with a cry for his mom. I held by a snicker of amusement before turning and looking back at the man staring down at me with an emotionless face.

"Well?" His voice called. "Are you just going to stay there in the dirt all day kid?"

I shook my head before getting up and brushing the dirt off my cloths, my necklace lay hidden underneath my shirt.

"Thank you." I muttered, peeking up at him before looking over to his vehicle. "Mr. Cade."

"Don't mention it." He gruffly said, watching me curiously.

I felt awkward there and he was tense and seemed unsure what to do now until he spotted the scuffs on my knees that were slightly bleeding. I could see him scowling and seemingly lost in thought, I could feel frustration pouring off of him and through the tether that was pulling towards him still. I didn't understand why he was frustrated but after a while he seemed to have given into something and kneeled (AN; Why the fudge are you telling me kneeled is misspelled!? What the heck? I even checked the dictionary! It's correct =\ ) down, pulling out some sort of medical kit and cleaned the wound before placing a bandage on it.

I blushed at closeness and shuffled in place, muttering a thank you as I couldn't meet his eyes. I suppose as an officer he had been required to have some sort of medical kit, I mean they do deal with kids sometimes and so I suppose they'd keep it on them in case the kids go- oh wait was he talking? Whoopsie...

"-ore careful. Why'd you let the little _parasite_ push you?" He said the word parasite in such a disgusted way that I pondered if he himself felt disgusted just saying the word let alone being near by Oliver.

Was he as disgusted being near me? I wondered with a frown and tilt of the head, no he didn't look it. There was something odd in his gaze when he looked at me, as if I'd break at any moment before the expression turned to aggravation, as if he was irritated to have felt or thought that way. I could feel the tether, he was conflicted. So much so that it was almost easily visible in his expressions and actions.

I'd been watching him in secret, watching how he dealt with people and how he acted. He was a cruel man, from what I saw, and hated the world around him. Or rather, all the people in it. He seemed to some what enjoy taking down the people he was sent to capture, enjoy hurting them as he took them to the ground with a somewhat sadistic grin. Yet here before me, he was different, he was more gentle *though he appeared frustrated, kinda like he didn't understand why* and more careful, cautious.

I realized I was just staring at him and fumbled to respond but couldn't find the words so I frowned to myself, how to reply seeing as my own vocal cords were refusing to work at the moment. I blinked before a thought hit me, the tether. I closed my eyes, much to his confusion, and found myself before the smaller tether, lightly touching it and feeling Barri freeze at the feeling. I sent my thoughts through it.

I didn't fight back because, well I wanted to be underestimated. I wanted to be thought of as weak and vulnerable. I was practicing how to fight in secret, away from prying eyes. I had grown tired of being thought of as fragile by my parents, the kids in school, and the teachers. I had grown tired of being belittled and picked on for my speech issues and not wanting to talk. So I would go to the park to think before sneaking off into a private ally way that no one ever dared to enter, as it was rumored to have a witch living there.

Or at least, that's what the kids thought.

So I would go there to practice on things and make myself stronger, but I wouldn't let them see or know I was getting stronger. Until I was satisfied with how my fighting was, I would keep it secret and get the upper hand when the time came. After all, who would expect a meek little girl who didn't like speaking to know how to fight let alone be able to defend herself.

Barri Cade stared down at me, shocked for some reason before he hummed in thought. His gaze turned to the parking lot, as if he was searching for something or someone, and when he didn't find what he had been searching for he turned back. "I see." He spoke, "How about this, when you get out of school, meet me in your ally way and I'll teach you how to fight."

"You will?"

"... yes. Don't expect me to be easy on you." He warned with narrowed eyes.

"I wont." I promised him, "A-and it's our secret?"

He paused, his eyes that had returned to looking around sat back on me and a strange emotion flashed in them, and kneeled down. His hand came up and cupped my cheek and I spotted his eyes soften in such a way that I hadn't seen from my secret observation before.

"Our little secret."


	8. Graduation and the Accident

"-nd I have watched over you all from childhood to your wonder years, ready for the next step into the path of your choosing. Today is a day to well remember, it is your first steps on your own with your own agenda's, it is the first step into the future. Who will you be? How will you get there? What will you do? These have all been asked of you as you have grown. Some of you have answered, President, Astronaut, Army man, and so much more. But really, now is the time for you to test the waters; dabble in a few things to see what you really want. Mess up a little, have fun! Because you're only young once."

There before me was the principle of my high school giving a speech. Today was Graduation day and I could vaguely hear mother crying her eyes out from the audience about her 'baby' growing up and leaving the nest. Father was groaning about how she was so loud he couldn't hear the speech while Sam was commenting on all the blue people. I've grown a lot since I was fourteen, now eighteen. I was taller, naturally, a tad pudgy and according to father and a few boys at school, really attractive. Not that I really cared, for my attention was on moving forward through school and then collage, honestly I could care less about the boys in my school. All of them were dunder heads and none held my interest in that way. This of course made father very proud, seeing how he didn't want ANY boys at all.

That day so long ago, when I was fourteen and Officer Barri had offered to train me, was a stepping stone for me. He had been right when he told me he would not go easy on me and I had a hard time explaining to my parents why I was bruised up all the time and covered with dirt. I had learned a lot from that man from strength, to endurance, to speed and stealth. He was a wonderful trainer to me and I greatly enjoyed that he did NOT go easy on me for it gave me lots of experience. I was continuously bullied, but I simply waited it out for the right moment.

Over the years my little shard's voice grew quieter and quieter as I trained with Barri, only speaking back up when we were alone. There were a few incidents where some electronics seemed to come to life on their own, but I always brushed it off seeing as it had been happening for so long now. I never told Barri about the necklace though, to me it was my special secret, my special mission; though I had no idea what it really wanted from me. Visits from Barri grew slimmer as we had a new neighbor, the same man who saved me from being hit by the police car, Rien O'hide. He was a secretive male and always watched me as if I would do something horrible when he turned his back, I often wondered if he'd chased Barri away which angered me because I loved being around Barri.

Just thinking about him sent butterflies rumbling in my stomach, he hadn't changed one bit through the years; always looking the same. I found that odd but I never really focused on it.

"-ennifer Witwicky!"

Blinking, I looked up as my name was called and stood, slightly blushing at all the attention and claps from fellow students as I walked by. More so when mother was shrieking and cheering so loudly it caused a lot to pause to look at her before continuing. Most of the town was used to her... odd moments. As I reached the top of the stadium I smiled in gratitude as I received my certification of Graduation and shook the Principles hands. When I walked to go forth to the group of fellow graduates I turned my attention to the crowed, scanning for a certain someone. First my eyes found Rien who was, as usual, watching intently, before I continued my search.

I ignored the rest of the calling of names as I searched until I felt a small tug within myself and I glanced off to the distance to see Barri leaning against his Mustang with a smirk on his face and I couldn't keep the grin off of mine.

He came...

The older I grew, the odder I felt around Barri. It would get more and more deep and intense the older I got and the more time we spent together and I couldn't stand being apart from him. I never understood the feelings and I was to afraid to talk to him about it. I could feel my heart fluttering at the thought that he had come for my graduation and I couldn't tear my gaze away from his even as the people around me began to cheer and throw their graduation caps. The only thing that seemed to tear me away from staring into his brown/red eyes was when Rien O'Hide came up to me.

"Congratulations Kid." Came his gruff voice.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile in return before I was enveloped into a very tearful hug by my mother.

"My baby!" She blubberd. "Oh look at you, look at her! She's growing up so fast, next thing you know she's going to be out of the house and in collage. You can't leave us." Judy suddenly turned demanding. "You have to stay with us forever."

My awkward feeling around Rien left, only to be replaced with amusement. "I can't stay forever."

"She can't stay forever." Dad had almost said at the same time. "Judy, she's got her own future planned out. What about the Collage she's applying for already?"

"Nope. You can't go." Judy denied, almost growling as she held me closer, good Lord... "Your going to live with us forever!"

"Mom, Sam's getting to big for his little room. We already had this planned out before graduation." I started. Over the years my speech had gotten a lot better and I seemed to have grown passed it. "Sam's getting my old room an-"

"But where is your stuff going to go!?" She cried.

"I'm getting my own place remember?" I laughed, I had gotten a job as soon as I had been old enough and had been saving up since then, plus all the years of saving my allowances. I never needed to spend the allowances because mom always got me whatever I had wanted, so long as I did good in school and did all my chores.

"No! You can't leave, what about a car?!"

"Well I'll be going with dad later today to get one."

"I can help you in that area." Rien interrupted, I had almost forgotten he was there. "I got a new ah, job out of town and I need a bit of money to get there. So I'm looking for a buyer for my... truck."

"Your truck?" Ron turned to Rien and blinked. "That beast?"

"Beast? I'm pefe- er he's perfectly safe." Rien assured, stumbling over his words for a moment.

"I don't know..."

"Please dad?" I turned to my father with a big grin. Rien's truck from what I've seen is in peek condition and would be perfect!

"Well how much are you looking for?"

"Well I assume-"

I felt a sudden tug from a tether and fallowed it's pull towards Barri who was watching intently. I didn't know what he wanted but I quickly snuck away from Ron and Rien as they discussed the pricing of his truck. I made my way over and he was quick to whisk me off to an unseen part, his gaze glaring daggers at Rien before they turned to me with disapproval. "Don't do it."

"Don't do it?" I furrowed my brows, glancing at his hands that were holding my upper arms. I didn't notice before but I was being held against a wall, "I-I don't-"

"His... truck."

How in the world did he hear from all the way over here? "You don't want me to get his truck? I need a vehicle Cade." I laughed lightly. "Especially for tonight, I need to get my applications in. Why don't you want me getting it?"

He looked conflicted for a moment before speaking up again. "I can't explain it right now." I raised an eyebrow at him. "At least not yet... give me tomorrow night to explain everything."

"Everything? Even why your not aging?

Barri hesitated, eye's flickering as if he hadn't really thought of that but he slowly and stiffly nodded. Was he afraid to tell me? I frowned but shook my head. "Alright Cade, but just for tonight and tomorrow. I'll borrow moms car."

"Good." He gruffly replied before taking a moment to just stare as his angry/frantic feeling calmed immensely, leaving the soothing feeling of relief. After a moment his arms wrapped around me and his head fell onto my shoulders, making me blush a little... I heard him inhale and then exhale.

"Cade?"

"..." I couldn't understand him for a moment but after trying to listen harder I faintly heard the mumble. "You are mine."

I refrained from grumbling at him, he'd been doing this lately. Feeling the need to hold me and remind me that I was his. I didn't fully understand in what way he really meant, but the large fluttery feeling I got in my gut and the chills I got every time alerted me that I liked it. A lot, I knew I had feelings for him and I loved when he would verbally say I was his.

I wasn't sure how Cade felt, but I was still content for now... Besides, I told myself mentally, he couldn't have feelings for me. I'm too young for him, and I shouldn't have feelings for him because he's much to old... Despite him not aging at all in appearance.

"JENNN! JENNN?!" Judy hollered fully annoyed at being ignored. Where HAD their daughter gone? "Get your ass out here and lets go!"

Cade gave a growl of anger, inhaling one more time before he reluctantly pulled away. "Don't forget." He reminded huskily before all but disappearing out of sight.

I scowled, how the hell does he do that!?

...

...

...

 **:Observation; you are getting attached.:**

 **:No I'm not. I'm 'guarding' as our deal stated for me to do.:**

 **:Detection; Lie.:**

 **:I'm not lying. Why would** ** _I_** **get attached to that... thing?:**

 **:Query; Why do you deny? Observation; you are afraid.:**

 **:I am not afraid, I do not fear** ** _anything_** **Especially the half breed.:**

 **:Observation; you are afraid to let your charge in. Afraid of Attachment.:**

 **:You of all people know what attachments do. They always end in death.:**

 **:Agreed; as well as pain.:**

 **:...:**

 **:Statement; enjoy it while it lasts before the mission begins and all is taken.:**

 **:...:**

...

...

...

"Moooooom." I whined with a pout. "Can't I just take your car? Please? I just want to make sure that Riens truck works so I'm waiting for Dad to do a full check up. I promise I'll drive carefully okay?"

"I don't know." Judy grumbled as she stared her daughter down, but then again she could never say no to her daughter. "I... just.. alright. Fine. But you better be careful Jennifer Witwicky!"

I cringed at the use of my full name, I preferred to be called Jenna... Still, I grinned happily at her before taking off and eagerly left to grab my purse and moms keys. I gave Sam, who was napping in my room, a kiss on the forehead before leaving and eagerly exiting the house. I passed Rien's truck that had been in our yard, patting it. "Sorry, but until I know your fully safe I'll be driving mom's car." I muttered to it before going towards moms car and hopping in.

It didn't take long for me to drive where I needed to go, meeting a few people and filling out a few papers for collage applications. I hadn't really planned on WHAT collage I really wanted to go to so I filled a few out to see what ones would accept me, then I would discuss it over with my family and go. I just hoped Sam wouldn't be too upset with me for leaving him... I felt my heart clench painfully at the thought of being distanced from my Sam but knew that I needed to get this done. I didn't quite have my future planned out but I wanted to be close to Sam when I did get a job.

The sound of my phone ringing caught my attention and I peeked down to see who was calling, the light illuminating the silent car that sped down the dark road. Night time had fallen pretty quickly as I was returning home, eager to get back to Cade and talk. The curiosity around him not aging was getting to me and I just had to know what he was hiding. The illumination in the car continued as the phone obnoxiously rang, but my mind was wandering. What could Cade be hiding? Why does he dislike Rien so much and why was my necklace so quiet lately? I didn't know but I felt a knot grow in my stomach, replacing the butterflies and a demonic growl sounded behind me.

Peering back, I noticed a car following me closely. I frowned, the snarl of the engine was loud and overpowering the sounds of mothers vehicle. I nervously checked the rear view mirrors every now and then, wondering why this person was traveling so closely to my own. The car behind me was pure black with an odd glowing symbol on the hood. I tried making it out but with the sudden downpour that came crashing from the sky above it made vision difficult.

My car suddenly lurched forward causing me to yelp and look back once more, he was ramming at me! I screamed again as the car lurched forward, tires squealing on the road and my hands frantically trying to rite the car and let the guy pass me. Each time my car switched to the opposite lane the vehicle behind me followed and I felt my form shaking in fear, snatching up my phone and trying to call Cade. He was a cop after all...

No answer.

My next call was for mom.

No answer.

Why was no one answering? I tried again but this time the call didn't go out and my once full bars of service completely depleted and now a little red X went over my bar image signaling no service. What was going on? My car gave another screech and I felt myself flying forward, loosing control of the car as it began to spin wildly and an insane laughter filled the air. Of where it originated I was unsure. Still screaming, I tried righting the car yet again but it proved futile as the car smashed over a bump and flipped, rolling a long the asphalt.

(Add Car flip gif here)

I clung to my seat belt as I rolled, head smashing against the side window and glass shattering all around me as the tires of the vehicle from before shrieked down the road before fading as the car I was in came to a stop upside down, the metal of the car moaning and sinking downwards as the horn went off in a constant beep. My eye's were blurred and a ring filled my ears, pain throbbing through my entire body and I desperately pulled at Cade's bond to no avail. I felt my body shaking as I coughed, liquid pouring out.

Pain.. so much pain... There was blood coming from my mouth and head and a seering stabbing pain shoved inside my skull constantly. I couldn't sleep.. I had to stay awake.. call someone. I shakily tried prying off my seat belt, the adrenaline coursing through me as I struggled and finally let the seat belt loos and landing on the roof of the car with a scream of pain as my body hit a few jagged metal slabs sticking up. Tears streamed down as I reached for my phone that had miraculously landed on the roof top of the car and not being flung outside during the flip. My bloodied fingers hit the first number that came to mind, Dad.

"Hello?" Fathers annoyed voice answered. "I'm kinda at work hun."

"D-daddy..." I wheezed painfully.

"Jen?" His voice lost his annoyance and turned to concern. I'd only ever called him Daddy when I was frightened.

"Hurt... It h-hurts.." I managed to get out, choking and gasping.

"What's wrong?" I heard his chair screech back signalling him standing and fellow workers ask whats wrong in concern. "Jenna? Where are you? What happened?"

"C-crash.. help.. Daddy... hurts..."

"Where are you?!" His voice cracked, "Jennifer where are you?"

I tried making more noise but nothing aside from haggard breaths and croaks came out.

"Jennifer Witwicky you answer me!" The emotion of his voice was getting to me, as was the pain, as tears began pooring down from shock, pain, and sound of his voice. "JENNIFER!"

...

...

...

(No ones POV)

:Officer Barri Cade we got a call of a possible 480 in your area.:

Cade glared down at his radio with a sneer, what was his concern on who possibly got a hit and run? If only he didn't have to work for these accursed fleshy beings and return to his TRUE mission. Unfortunately he couldn't leave his post yet until it was time to enact their plan. Growling to himself he grunted out his response. "10-4." He replied before receiving the coordinates of the 'unfortunate' accident. He pulled onto a back road, noting out the road was very old and seemed to be unused a lot of the time. After a while he found the site he was looking for and noticed a flipped vehicle. Parking with his lights blaring on the wreckage, Cade stepped out and walked forward to the flipped vehicle that seemed to be smoking. Grumbling to himself he kneel down and peered inside, seeing a female figure hunched over and covered in what appeared to be blood and some dried oil.

"Hey!" He gruffly called out, reaching for the girl and pulling her forward. He grunted with the girl, her body heavy and stuck. He growled before crawling in more and smelling an odd smell. Grumbling to himself he pulled her out, dragging her a big away from the vehicle and more towards his and into the light he got up and got a rag from his trunk and walked back, using the rain to wipe off the blood on the girls face and froze.

The girl before him was none other then Jenna and he felt his heart frantically beating. What happened? How did she crash!? He wiped more blood away, leaning down and listening for a heart beat and not hearing any. "Frag! Jennifer!" He pulled her closer to him, tilting her head back and preforming CPR. Furiously pumping at her chest to get her to breath.

"Breath damn it!" He snarled at her. "Breath!"

He kept pumping at her chest and blowing air into her lungs before her body lurched forward and she coughed up some blood. He noted the dried blood on her nose and assumed that she had almost drowned in her own blood. Relief flooding him and he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Jen?"

"Cade.." She mumbled. "C-cade..."

"It's okay, I'm here." He spoke.

"C-Cade...?"

"I'm right here."

"Lo-love you... Cade..."

He felt something in him shift, his heart frantically beat and before he could respond she began gasping. "It's alright. I've got you." He assured her but watched as her breathing slowed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "No stay awake!"

The car from behind them began making an odd noise and Cade quickly picked up her form, leading her away just in time for the car to give a horrendous noise and erupt into flames.

"Wake up. Come on, you! Don't you dare go to sleep you fragging glich!" He snarled at her as his hand kept brushing at her face. "JEN!"

...

...

...

"How could this happen?" Judy hiccuped, her form shaking as Ron cradled his wife. Little Sam was wailing over the form of his sister, the Doctors speaking with Ron and Judy.

"Wake up." Sam hiccuped. "Sissy wake up?"

Strong hands came down on his shoulder as Rien frowned, staring at the girl in the hospital bed and listening to the feint beeps of the heart monitor. This wouldn't have happened if she had taken his truck, she would of been better off with it.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Ron asked, his eyes red and puffy.

"No." The doctor murmured. "She took a nasty hit to the head. We're not sure the extent of the damage until she wakes up and there is a fifty percent chance she wont."

"So your saying she's in a coma?"

"I'm sorry." The doctor replied.

"My baby." Judy sniffled as her hands shakily ran through Jennifer's hair. "My baby... I should have gone with you. God Ron why? Our baby.."

"Shh its okay Judy." Ron returned to holding her, rocking her form back and forth. "It'll be okay.

Judy tried to believe him, she really did, but the cracks in his voice told her he wasn't so sure of that himself and the two continued to hold their daughters hand as Sam cried over her form, hiccuping and wiping at his face constantly before pulling out a book.

The hobbit.

He began reading from where they last left off, his small hands shaky as well and voice cracking from his still teary face and hiccuping every now and then. His parents listened quietly as their son read to his older sister, knowing this used to comfort Sam when he was little. Hearing her read to him to sleep. Sam never got enough of it and constantly wanted to hear her, either if she sang or read to him didn't matter. He loved her so much, she was his best friend. Now it was his turn to read to her and he prayed his voice brought her peace like her's did for him... chasing away all the nightmares and fears.

Rien, who watched sorrowfully from the back, continued to frown. Putting his hand up to a device in his ear and talking quietly to the people on the other side and alerting them to the situation. After, he gave his condolences before taking his leave.

The sounds of little Sam reading echoing down the hall a long with the cries of Judy and Ron.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry." Cade murmured, brushing her hair from her face. "If I just... let you take the damn Autobot with you..." He grit his teeth. Why? Why had he had to be so stubborn?

Because he didn't want the accursed bot to take her from him, convince her that she was in danger with him. As if he would hurt her, his spark thrummed madly in his holoforms body. He could feel her pain through the bond that had formed between them. Her fear that day, he wanted to return to her and make sure nothing, NOTHING, was harming what was his.

He'd kill whoever harmed her.

Mentally or physically.

She was HIS and he would tear apart whomever harmed her.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I took care of everything."

A demonic snarl left his lips as anger coursed through him, but at least he had taken care of the human that hurt her. Oh did he take care of him and just the memory of the agonized screams the human gave sent his mouth into a malicious smile.

"You'll never know this, but you won't have to worry about him again."

The human had begged and pleaded, spouted his apologies. What did he care for that? As if that would make it better, no. But the fear and pain of the human greatly diminished some of his pent up anger and no one would be able to identify the body after he had finished his ministrations.

"No one will ever find out who he is." He let out a cruel chuckle. "Or was."

He hadn't been able to sate his blood lust in a while and this was just a taste for him, but now he just wanted her to wake up. His hands pet her head and suddenly she shifted, causing Cade to almost stop breathing.

Not that he needed to.

"Jenna." He called to her.

Confused, the girl furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes took in her surroundings.

"Jenna?" She echoed in confusion before taking in the man before her. "Who are you?"

* * *

whew... sorry for the delay on updates! I'm trying very hard to keep up but with work and ill family its really hard to concentrait.. I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

_**Recap-**_

 ** _"Jenna." He called to her._**

 ** _Confused, the girl furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes took in her surroundings._**

 ** _"Jenna?" She echoed in confusion before taking in the man before her. "Who are you?"_**

"Jenna."

Who was calling me? I opened my eye's to see a man before me, his brown/red eye's mirroring concern. Who was this man and... where was I? I looked around before frowning and then looked back to the man. "Jenna?" I echoed confused. "Who are you?"

The man blinked in shock and reared back as if he'd been slapped, had I offended him? "W-who am I? Who know who I am." His voice was a little growly and it sort of scared me..."

"N-no." I murmured, scooting back some as his eye's glinted dangerously and the monitor next to me began beeping quicker causing the door to fly open and a nurse come rushing in.

"Oh my!"

I turned back to the man who was no where to be found, as if he'd vanished in thin air. Was I hallucinating? "Who are you?" I questioned the nurse next. "Where am I? What happened?"

"It's alright." The nurse soothed. "Your in the Hospital Jennifer, I need you to remain calm and not over exert yourself."

"Jennifer?" I echoed in more confusion and rising frustration. "Who's Jennifer?"

...

...

...

"Isn't there anything that could be done?" Judy sniffed as she wiped her eye's, she was so happy her daughter was awake but when she found out the re-precautions of the accident...

"These things may take time." The Doctor replied. "It could take up to a few hours, days, months, years. Rare cases it's permanent."

"Oh my god." Judy cried.

"How can we help?" Ron asked frustrated.

"Well, memories perhaps? Things that she used to love to do, just slowly introduce her to her old life but don't force the memories on her. These thing's must be remembered on her own."

"What do we do?" Judy turned to Ron who frowned. "What was her favorite thing? Maybe that will jog her memory."

I turned from them, frowning in thought. They said they were my parents, but I couldn't remember a damn thing! I felt my hand reach up and caress some sort of necklace... a shard like rock with odd symbols carved on it. Curious, I pulled it out of my shirt and stared at it, unaware of an alarmed looking man in the door way that watched. The shard sat in front of me and I heard this loud ring in my ears as the area around me became muffled and silent. A hum filled the air, melodic and reaching into my very soul as I watched the shard and everything behind it become blurred.

Protect... I had to protect it.

Why?

Instinct was screaming at me, protect the shard. Keep it hidden, keep it safe. None must know about it, none at all. I was it's guardian, I was it's keeper, and I was to protect it from everyone.

"Jenny?"

I blinked, automatically looking up to the person who spoke. I realized the Jennifer was my name because I would instinctively respond to it and any shortening of the name. There stood My... mother as she called herself and Father. There with them was a little boy who looked at me with such innocent and teary eye's it ate at my very being.

His eyes were trained on me as little beads of tear's fell here and there, his body shaking from with held sobs. I felt it, a connection to this child, and I deep urge to protect him from everything around him surged forward. A feeling that told me he was my everything, but... what was his name? What was his name?

"S-sissy?" His voice sent a shock through me and my heart lurched forward, pounding ferociously in my chest almost to the point that I could swear I would choke on it in my throat.

"She's going into shock!" A nurse's voice shouted but I couldn't move.

I couldn't to anything but stare at the child before me in awe, amazement! So small... so fragile... I felt love flowing through me and a deep serenity despite my heart monitor sky rocketing. I could hear Judy screaming hysterics and nurses and doctors around me trying to get my attention.

But I could, no, would not take my eye's off the boy who now stared in terror, his hands shaking and clenched to his chest as a pained expression took hold of his face.

"Get the boy out of here!" A command from the doctor sounded, breaking my trance and making me act.

"NO!" I cried in alarm, flinging myself off the bed much to the shock of all the nurses who tried pulling me back. I fought them off with a growl, getting to the boy and wrapping my hands around him. "NO!" I denied venomously as they neared. "No! You can't take him from me!"

"Jenny, sweety." Judy cried out in worry.

"No." I denied again, hugging the crying and trembling boy to me. His smell was familiar and gave me an automatic sense of serenity. My body began calming and the heart monitor began to slow. "No, he's mine." I was trembling now, the emotions were overwhelming me. "Mine... My Sam."

Judy's face lit up, "Jenny! You remembered his name!"

I blinked, I did? I turned back to the boy who repeatedly called "Sissy!" Over and over as he cried.

Sam... his name was Sam! He was my... what? My... My brother?

Yes...

Sam, he was my little brother.

Memories suddenly began to flow, of me holding him when he was born and swearing to protect him, Of me protecting him from being hit from that police car, helping him with homework, reading to him, singing to him, sleeping with him when he had nightmares, dealing with bullies, having small sleep overs and going camping.

"Sam!" I grinned widely. "I-I remember Sam!"

I felt arms hug me back and I myself felt like crying for forgetting Sam and my parents... though there were still things I could not remember...

...

...

...

"This is your room." Judy explained as I followed her into a dark purple painted room with boxes littering everywhere.

"Was I slob?" I frowned in distaste.

"Oh no, you were quite the clean freak." Ron assured. "You were just packing for collage and storage."

"Storage?"

"You wanted to move after Collage, so you were packing your things up and putting them into storage." He told her as they led me around showing me the house.

Every now and then I would get flashbacks when spotting certain things and spots, assuring Ron and Judy of what I could and could not remember. We talked quite a bit through out the day, Sam showing me around his room and then reintroducing me to his best friend named Miles. He was a cute little blonde boy who turned scarlet every time I spoke to him. Sam said that Miles had this huge crush on me or something.

I did not however, remember the man who lived next door that would watch me. I thought he was weird, and creepy but I ignored him as I packed things into my new truck. Or I was told it was my new truck a GMC Topkick that father bought for me as a going away present. This was a huge shock for everyone considering he hated spending money but, I counted my blessings as I continued to pack.

It'd been about two weeks since my accident now, I could remember quite a bit of things but still was missing a good chunk of my memories. That officer that was in my room that day haunted my mind and my dreams, as if he was someone important to me but I could not remember him at all. I felt odd every time I spotted him in around town doing work. Even sometimes casting glances my way, watching, and every time I looked into his eye's even from a distance; I could see so much _anger_ and _malice_ , with a hidden sorrow buried deep within. I could feel my heart reach out for him, though I never understood why.

Eventually he just stopped showing up around town, as if he never existed and over time he started fading from my mind. Now all I could think about was collage and getting back home to my comfort and family.

The sound of something flopping into the back of the truck brought me back and staring up into the deep blue eye's of Rien who was helping with bags. "So... collage huh?"

"Yeah." I muttered.

"What one will you be going to?"

"University of Pennsylvania."

"Hm." He continued gazing at me, sending small looks at my chest and not in the indecent way but where my necklace was causing me to feel uncomfortable.

Did... Did he know?

"My baby!" The Blubbering voice of my mother broke out awkward stare as she flung herself at me.

"You have to call me. Every day!"

"I will."

"And Visit for the holidays!"

"I will."

"And stay the weekends."

"Not all the weekends mom... What if I make ne-" I froze at her hostile look. "Okay... my free days I will."

"Judy, quit pestering her." Ron chuckled, though his eyes were a tad watery too but he brushed it off as nothing. "Ready to go kiddo?"

"Yup." I popped the P before looking to Sam who was clinging on to my legs; having been there since I started packing and refusing to move.

"No." He whined.

"Sam, I gotta go."

"Your leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you." I promised him. "I'll be back I swear it, I'm even visiting. I have to go and get my degree and then I will be coming home to you."

"Do you promise?" His watery eye's staring up at me.

"I swear it." I smiled as I kissed his forehead. "I'll return to you as soon as I graduate."


	10. Jack and Leah

**::WARNING! WARNING!:: _ Will get descriptive and gory. _**::WARNING! WARNING!::****

How long had it been? I wondered as my breath came out in small puffs of steam. How long had it been since I left home? I was beginning to miss everyone, even though I'd just seen them on Thanksgiving, even Rien joining us. I was glad I had my new found friend, a hawk that had taken a liking to me that I cared for back at home, but I still missed my family. It was a very nice visit, but now that I was back in school; two years in with two to go- I felt the call for home ring loudly within my heart. I missed father and mother, I missed Sam and the weird neighbor. I missed my room and Sam coming in when he was troubled, I missed home. I thought to myself as I continued my trek down the streets of the city, glancing down alley way's here and there with nervousness as I clutched at my shard necklace, a habit I seemed to have since childhood.

I couldn't believe I had left my truck at home, it being a nice day, and opted to walk today. This was a grave mistake as I had left my wallet in my truck and now had no buss fair to return home. Leaving me with no other option but to walk. Night fell quickly, and the shadow's danced in a mocking way with every corner I turned causing fears to rise. Was I being followed? Would I be mugged? My trembling nervous hand stayed within my coat pocket, clutching desperately at a can of Mace for a small form of comfort. If my horrible aim would actually miraculously find its target I would be very much grateful... The city at night loomed over, like intimidating mountains looming over and the gargoyles upon some buildings set my nerves a flare.

Silly fears would take over, every sound causing me to turn in its direction skittishly only for a cat or mouse to come racing by, or even a harmless starving elderly gentlemen who gazed up tiredly at me, his worn and haggard eye's boring into my very soul and showing me the woe's of his inner being. Small lithe arms wrapped around raggedy and ripped cloths in a desperate attempt for warmth in the cold winter's air. There were a lot of those, homeless and down trotted people, all through out the city begging for help or food with a select few who did not bother for begging or asking. Because they felt they had no hope left, and lay out their day's in the dismal alley way's unnoticed by all around them who were to busy with their lives to care for the ones in need that cried out to the heavens for an Angel or Savior.

Trying hard to keep my wits about me, I turned another corner and froze at my sights end. I had traveled down a wrong turn and ventured into an alley way, but that was not what made me freeze. No... it was the body that lay inside that alley way sprawled about the floor with a red substance oozing out of their form. Panic rose and I felt my breath hitch and my body tremble as the most agonized groan sounded before being followed by a choking sound and the body seize. Quickly I ran over to the prone figure, dropping my bag next to me, as I moved his form carefully and screamed in shock. There lay the man, filthy dirty blonde hair lay about as pained brown almost black eyes stared up in agony into the darkened sky. Gashes led from each corner of his mouth up into a Cheshire like styled grin, the flesh red a puffy as blood pooled down in streams and his throat constricting. He was choking.

Acting quickly, all the while murmuring to myself, I yanked my bag close and pulled out my first aid kit. Yes, I kept one. I had a habit of keeping a supply of survivalist items like a fire starter, pocket fisher, pocket knife, first aid kit, and other things that stayed in a bag in back of my truck. Grabbing my lighter, I pulled out a needle and thread and burned the tip, then using my fresh water from my water bottle to clear away the blood a bit and then sewing as best I could.

"God." My voice trembled. "What happened to you?" I wondered as he cried out with every entrance of the needle into his already agonized skin. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts. I'm sorry, just hold on." I soothed as I continued to try and fix up his cheeks. When finished, I frowned at my work and knew I needed to call an ambulance. I used a bit of my left over water to clear off my hands a bit as my trembling fingers skid across my phone to dial 911 when a hand gripped harshly on mind causing a shriek to fall from my lips.

The man on the floor, growling in his pain, was staring at me with eye's clouded and a scowl upon his face. "N-no." He spoke, struggling as he spit up a bit of blood only to groan at the stinging sensation it brought him. "Leah... C-call Leah."

Frowning, I wondered who that could be to him but cringed as his head hit back onto the cement and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, obviously passing out from the pain. I quickly, and carefully, searched his many pockets of the dirtied brown jacket before pulling out his wallet and inspecting his ID.

Jackson Oliver Kerr, Age twenty four.

I looked back down to him before searching his pockets more and pulling out his phone, flipping it open and staring at the back ground image. There was Jackson, dressed snazzy with his arms wrapped around a blonde girl possessively. Her sparkling blue eye's and shining smile matched the happiness in Jackson's eyes and I felt a little intrusive for viewing a private happy moment. Ignoring the picture, I went to his contacts and searched through them, questioning quite a few of them that seemed fishy, before finding her number. I quickly dialed it, listening to the rings while my heart hammered in my chest. I hoped he'd stay okay... I felt so worried for him.

"Hey darling." A musical voice cooed in the phone. "I just got off work and got home just a bit ago, where are you? I thought you'd be home by now." I could hear the pout in her voice. "I made us an anniversary dinner and everything."

"Uhm.. Leah?"

"... wh-who is this?" There was a small accusation like tone in her voice.

"My uh My names Jennifer and I need your help. It's Jackson."

"What is it?" Her voice rose an octave higher in alarm. "Is he alright?"

"I-I don't know." I murmured. "I was returning home when I found him wounded. I tried calling for an ambulance but he wont let me..."

"I'll be right there." She spoke, asking for directions to which I gave to her. Though I myself was a tad lost, she knew where I was by the description. "I'm on my way, try to keep the wounds sterile."

I nodded, though knowing she couldn't see said nod, and hung up the phone as I adjusted Jack's head to my lap, trying to keep him calm. I pet his forehead, hoping it would sooth any possible nightmares he would have as I waited. Getting a few fair odd looks from raggedy passer by's who didn't bother to see if we were okay. I was starting to greatly dislike this city, with all the dark going on's of the un-ventured parts, and felt that after this I would never venture without my truck again.

"Ah!" I flinched, staring wide eye's at Jack who gasped for air as if he was denied the ability to breath and his body tensed up as a scream left his chapped lips.

"No no!" I started, brushing his bangs. "Shh, shh it's okay." I tried soothing as he began squirming.

"No, stop!" He cried out as tears began streaming down his face. "Stop!" He screamed more and he started becoming violent, body flailing and feet Kicking as I tried maneuvering around him to pin him down so he could not self harm. This was a mistake on my part as his hit smashed into my stomach, the powerful blow sending me back and smashing into the cement wall of a building with a pained 'oomf!'

"J-Jackson." I cringed at a pain in my ribs. "It's okay calm, I wont hurt you. I'm helping you, I'm hear to help. Leah's coming, she's on her way."

"L-Leah... Leah!"

"Jack!" I heard the screech of tires and turned to see an old pick up trick with a cream blonde girl in a nurses uniform coming running over. "O-oh my god." Her voice rose another octave as manicured lithe fingers covered her mouth in shock. "Jack." Her voice cracked.

He kept calling for her, despite her trying to sooth hm, and screamed more.

"He's being tortured." She murmured. "He was calling for me, he's reliving what happened a-and he had been screaming for me." Her make up smeared with her tears as her hands gently set to work to check over the sewing I had done before she looked at me with desperation. "P-please, can you help me?"

"Anything." I felt compelled to help her and the guy, a deep instinctual urge screaming at me to help them.

"I-I need you to help me get him into the truck so I can take him home. Please..."

"Right." I agreed as I helped carry the now limp Jack to her truck before hopping in.

The drive was nearly silent, the only exception was the haggard breathing of Jack and the sniffles of Leah as she drove a long the road. The quiet was getting to me, causing me to fidget as I constantly looked back to check on Jack before peering back out to the bleary lights of passing vehicles, my nerves shot as a ringing sounded in my ear.

"What are you doing in these parts?" Leah asked, hoping to dispel the awkward air. "Y-you don't look like the kind of girl to normally be in the area."

"Collage." I murmured. "I forgot my wallet for the bus."

"I'm glad you did." Her voice hitched. "If you didn't Ja-Jack would be..."

I nodded silently, casting glances to the back of the truck for a visual on Jack and then turning back around, feeling my phone vibrate.

Judy- _How was school today_?

Me- _It was alright._

Judy- _Are you going to call me or what?_

Me- _I love you mom, I'm just going out with a friend for a while and then I'll call you tonight. Promise._

Judy- _Sissy! It's me Sam! I'm texting._

Me- _I see that, Tell mom I love her and Dad too. I'll talk to you tonight kiddo._

Judy/Sam- _Okay I love you._

Me- _Love you too._

I closed my phone, putting it into my pocket before glancing up as we neared a house and stopped before it. Leah seemed to much in shock as her eye's only stared at the road and not the surrounding area. However I did, and I gasped in horror. "Leah, is that your house?"

Leah's attention snapped up as her eye's set upon a shocking eight, she let out a horrified gasp before stopping her truck and quickly leaving, me following her. "No!" Leah cried as she ran forward, her home that lay before her was up in flames. Her small form was running towards the building and I had to quickly grab around her waist as she screamed about her home, body squirming about as her sorrow filled cry filled the air. Not only was she maybe losing Jack... but she had just lost her home too.

I held onto her tightly, eyes clenched as I tried calming her and whispering soothing words to try and calm her while we listened to the roaring flames and crackling wood as the house began to fall apart. Neither of us noticed the dead body in the drive way, nor the words on the cement written in the bodies blood.

'You will be erased.'

...

...

...

"Are you sure?"

I looked up from setting my things down, Leah frowning as she looked around my apartment. It was a decent sized place with a guest room, master bedroom, 2 bath, kitchen and living room.

"Yeah." I murmured as we set Jacks sleeping form upon my couch. He'd woken up on the way to my home, groggy and in a lot of pain. Leah explained to him what happened, to him and their home. She told him how I was letting them stay with me for a while, to hide them.

Her and Leah, after calming down, had found the body and the message to which scared Leah to no end because she knew who it was from and it was from the sweepers. A nasty gang that Jack had been involved in for the money to survive, only Jack didn't fall through with his last mission and ran which set the gang on him for cowardice. They must had found him in the alley way and did that to him, assuming he would die from his wound's long ago from blood loss. Until I found him that is... I knew the cops didn't care for gang member's much and I decided to help them, listening to this odd whisper that demanded I help them. So I did, I took them with me to help hide them. I wasn't sure why I was compelled to listen to the voice, but I was and so here we were... with me making them something to eat.

I decided to make a beef stew with bread rolls, making it up and taking one over to Leah who just returned from a shower and then over to Jack, kneeling before his form and gently waking him with a groan.

"You need to eat." I murmured, handing it to him only to receive a growl in response and a dark look. What did I do?

"I don-don't need you help." Came his rough voice in disdain.

"Yet you need it." I responded, getting a dark look in reply.

If he liked it or not, he needed my help.

I don't know how long they lived with me as time passed on and we grew accustomed to each other's presence, though Jack still greatly disliking me and his entire demeanor was dark and filled with anger. Not that I blamed him, as every time he left people would stare and whisper about his scar's. However, one day as I was working on a project of mine with my hawk watching in the window who I'd now deemed Laserbeak. Odd name but it was as if it was whispered to me when we met. I continued messing with my project, a suit of armor for Comicon. It wasn't any normal suit, but one made of metal. As I was messing with the suit, my shard began to grow quite hot making me cry out in pain as I touched it to try and get it off my neck, only it seemed to attach to the armor I was making and the armor suddenly flew forward, clinging to my body like a well fitted glove. I didn't understand what was going on, fear coursing through me at the strange phenomenon. But when I did a voice whispered in my mind and information suddenly began flowing through. How to utilize it and use it, how to fight in it and how to fuel it. I wasn't as understanding of it as the information was trying to make me, and for the next few days I would take the suit and practice outside... until one day Jack and Leah found it, touching it as well and having the same thing happen again. I don't know what happened to Jack but... instead of studying and trying to learn from it as me and Leah... he went down a path I wish I could have saved him from.

The path of revenge.

...

...

...

"Jack..." I murmured from within my metal suit, decked out in dark mauve armor covering from head to toe and a matching helmet with a black visor hiding my eyes and face. Black blades came from my helm, making a hedgehog metal hair look, body armor clinging to my form well, showing curves and smooth on some parts.

Jack looked back to me through his own suit, somewhat similar with me but with out the hedgehog metal hair and his coloring was green and purple. I could feel his glaring through the outfit of his before he walked on wards.

I didn't want to recall that night, the memories nightmarish... Jack had run off and I followed, he was hunting the ones who carved the scar on his face. Gathering them up like cows to the slaughter. Then, one by one he taunted them in a dark and demonic tone that sent chills down my spine and maniacal laughter left his form as he taunted them.

"Please." A man begged, body shaking.

"Please." A high pitched laugh left Jack as he almost skipped around them. "Oh please!" He laughed some more in the same pitch before his voice lowered drastically. "Don't beg createn." The snarl left him, making the men before us flinch back. "Did you listen to my plea" Voice light once more. " **No**." Back to demonically deep.

"We're sorry..."

"Sorry." Jack sneered. "Their sorry." He told me, though I quietly stood in the back, watching and waiting. Silently praying he wouldn't go through with this though a force held me still.

"They're sorry... They're sorry!" Jack began laughing before he flung his fists out. " Sorry! They're sorry! They're sorry, they're sorry! I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY!" Jack flung his hand out and a gun appeared from the armor, shooting the man in the head, yet only grazing his cheek but taking his ear and making the man scream in both fear and pain as blood oozed out and he clung to the hole in his head. Hoping to stop the bleeding.

"You should be." He continued. Walking around the tied up men, continuing his torture and ministrations until one stood.

"You'll pay for this!" One snapped.

Jack dropped his previous victim and a snarl left him. "Oh I've payed all right." He walked up to the man, slamming his fist on the victims Neck. "I've lost my home, my job, my girl." He growled the last word. "There's nothing else you can take from me, but I can take much from you."

"What are you going to do Jack?" They growled at him. "Ain't no one going to take you in! You'll be finished in this City! You'll be nothing but... but a Joke!"

"A joke... a joke? Hmmm Did you know." He trailed as he ran his finger over his knife in boredom. "My full name Jackson Oliver Kerr... could be initialed as J. ?"

"Joker?"

"Oh I like the sound of that! That is what you carved my face to look like isn't it? Like the Joker! Well, since your such big fans... why don't I play the role for you tonight, hm?"

Jack roughly grabbed one of the more timid men who screamed in fear. "Wait no!"

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" Jack taunted. "I had a job see." He pulled his hand forward as his gun reactivated. Shooting the man in a none vital spot and laughed at his cry. "I was quite good at it, being a hit man and all." He continued, shooting the man here and there in none vital areas before snickering as he shoved his finger inside the bullet holes and taking pleasure in their pain. "But one Job didn't sit well with me." He shot the man in the head, watching the body drop before turning to another and dragging him forward and ignoring the plea for mercy. "I had to enact the punishment for another member. For not finishing his Job right- look at me." Jack snarled at the next victim who refused to look at him. "I said- **LOOK AT ME!** "

The man, more terrified of the depth of the voice and the pure malice in it then he was of actually dying, looked up into those crazed brown eyes.

"Where was I? Oh yeah!" He laughed. "I had to punish him for not doing his job right? Well, his punishment was decided by our boss. Lovely guy he is, gave me a nice suit and his wife makes a mean lasagna. I had to kill his little boy as a reminder not to disobey. Innocent little thing as he was, well I couldn't do it! Me! The best hit man the Sweepers had ever known! Oh but, my decision didn't go well for boss see." Jack took the mans arm, snapping it and laughing in glee at his screams. "No, no no, shush shush shush. I'm not finished with you yet." Jack hushed but the man continued screaming as Jack put more and more weight upon the broken bones.

"Jack.." I weakly called, still frozen and glued to the scene. Why wasn't... why wasn't my body obeying me? Why couldn't I help?! "Please..."

"Hmmmm no, so he waited knowing I was paranoid of being found and on the dreary days where my money ran out, wife and I going hungry as she worked double shifts at the hospital, he sent his _lackeys_ to do his dirty work. They didn't like that I fought back, nor did they like that I argued back. Oh no no no!"

Jack flicked open his knife, shoving it against the mans face who's eyes widened in realization. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh I don't plan on getting a way with it. You see," Jack dragged the blade lightly across the mans cheek who winced when Jack applied a slight pressure. "After I take you out, my jobs complete. Nothing can happen to me that is worse then what you did. You... I think you need to be shown exactly what I had felt like and went through, don't you agree?" He pressed the blade deeper making the man cry out.

"No! No!"

"You made me like this." He snarled, shoving his scared face closer as a show to the man who carved him. "You did this! While they held me down." He pointed to the dead and bloody bodies. "All the while threatening to take my girl next."

"No no!" The man continued crying and pleading as Jack roughly pinned him to the floor, pulling his switchblade out with a malicious smile.

"I'm not done with my story yet cupcake-ah!" Jack sneered. "So! They took a blade, like this," he mockingly wiggled his little blade in the air. "and put it to my mouth." Jack mockingly licked his lips like the character would. "Like this and-"

"Your a sick freak!"

"I'm like the joker now right?" He gave a semi hysterical chuckle. "Hehehehe... Tell me Gregory." Jacks hands forced the man to look at him, digging deeply into his skin enough to cause bruises. " _Why_. _So_. **Serious**?!"

"No! No! AHH!"

Why was I watching this? I couldn't move... I couldn't stop him even if I tried... and I shivered at the maniacal laughter escaping from his lips as a sick part of me continued to watch as the knife ripped at its victim. That small part of me, whispering to me how they deserved it for what they did to him... My body cringing at the sound of tearing flesh and the screams of the man would haunt me... but this was just the beginning.

Jack panted over the body, coming down from his high as his eye's went blank and reflecting nothing but the dark brown empty void he felt. He shifted, pulling his knife from the ground and listening to the scrape upon the cement, and slowly got up; peering over to me with an unreadable expression as he became deathly silent.

I said nothing, not that I was sure what to say, but decided to act and walked forward. Neither of us said anything as I got closer, pulling Jack back and wiping his hair out of his face; seeing a haunted look take over him. Gently, I pulled him out of the building and towards his truck before picking up a jug of gas from the victims garage and re-entering the house. I couldn't let Jack get caught, I worked so hard protecting them... and... a-and _they deserved it for what they did to Jack and who knows how many more_... right? I felt tears stream down at what I was doing as I spread the gasoline through out the house and over the bodies, planting cigarettes everywhere and trying to make it look like an accident.

I'm a criminal for this...

 _But they deserved it right?_

I was an accomplice to a murder...

 _But they deserved it... didn't they?_

I was a bad person.

 _But. They. Deserved. It_. The voice whispered, always hissing in my ear.

And that this, I lit a match as I exited the building, was just the beginning.

And I set the house up in hellish fire.


	11. Bruce Willson

Part 1 of 2

Two years.

That's how long it'd been since I first met Jack and Leah, and that dreadful night... The screams of the victims still haunted my very being, I didn't think I would ever forget it or the regret. My hand clenched a bit at the wheel of my truck as my gaze looked back to the pick up behind me. We were on the move, being hunted by the very gang/mob that Jack had been in. They'd came during my graduation party, Leah was laughing as she kissed Jack on the cheek; it having been a long time for him to get used to and the two having fought multiple times about his scar's. Leah didn't care, she loved him and the scar's did not bother her.

They had come when we were winding down, a nice buzz from our drinking running through our systems, when the door was knocked down. We fought them off rather well, being that we had that odd suit. Over the time of having it, we agreed to use persona's with them as not to get caught while we ran around helping people. Not your typical super hero stuff, super hero's didn't do what we did. Still, they people of the lower caste in the city looked up to us. My code name was Alpha, being the leader of our small trio, the armor from my shard hid my voice well and turned it into a mechanical like beastly tone. Jack kept his small madness spout that he'd had when he enacted his revenge and stuck to the code name Joker, much to my horror and amusement. He'd stated, why not play the part they oh so graciously made him look like? Then Leah, just for the hell of it, chose Harley. It was just a joke at first but it kinda stuck.

Using our suits, we fought them off and escaped to our vehicles while I sent one last message to Sam and my Family of how much I loved them. This would be my last message, as we destroyed our cellphones and any electronic device. There was a hacker in the Sweeper's who could use those devices to find us like they did now. We packed up quickly, opting to leave right then and there. Now were were just driving and trying to find a place to stay for the night. During these two years, we'd search out clients who'd pay for our protection or to do things here and there for them. Many things would be asked of us but the most that was asked was protection from the mobs and gangs, bounty's, and guard duty. Some couldn't offer any pay, so we would accept a payment in way of food or shelter, not really asking for much.

Sometimes, even helping them just to help them.

Jack hadn't opened up much even after I had been there for him, more so then anyone ever had. Despite having been with me for two year's he still seemed... distant.

"Here we are." I murmured as I stopped the truck, sighing as my head rested upon the wheel. I'd come to rely upon my truck more then anything, it gave me such a sense of serenity and safety. As if nothing could ever happen to me while in this truck. Grumbling to myself, I grabbed my backpack and exited the truck while Leah and Jack parked behind me.

"It's better then nothing." Jacks gruff voice startled me.

"Yeah." Leah yawned, pulling at her Jacket.

We were standing before a warehouse, an abandoned one, because we hadn't had enough for a place to stay. Now we would set up and go out in search of work. I made my way into the run down warehouse, pulling out my mattress that folded up into a love seat. It wasn't very large, but I was the only one who slept in it so... I lay myself down, curled up in my sleeping bag when my eye's shut.

"Any luck?"

I looked up as Jack entered our temporary base, confused before looking outside to realize I'd fallen asleep.

"No." Leah yawned tired, She and Jack had just gotten back from patrolling the area of possible clients and now it was rather late.

"Look's like we'll need to comb the streets here." I murmured causing Jack and Leah to groan in disapproval. "After we rest." I chuckled at them.

...

...

...

The next morning we all went out to scope out the town once more. I ended up in a downtown area, where most of the homeless people lived and tried gathering Intel. Most of the people in this place were very tight lipped about everything and I barely got any information for any clients for us. Some acted rather violently to my searching and others just simply ignored me.

I could tell this place would be hard to help...

Huffing in annoyance at the information I had gathered, or lack there of, I decided to take whatever cash I had on me and get my team some food. Not that it was much but I didn't have a choice as we hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I really hoped we found a client soon...

"Welcome to Mc Donalds how can I help you?"

"Yeah can I get three Bigmac meals Large, one with a Diet, one with Sprite, and one with Coke. Then I'd like six strawberry pies."

After nabbing our order's I returned home and awaited my team's return and when they did it was empty handed as well. They gathered their meals with gratitude before we all ate in silence, we were thinking about what we could possibly do to earn money in the mean time. Obviously getting clients here would not be an easy task, but what could we do in the mean time? Something was clearly wrong with this place, the people not forthcoming or welcoming. There was obviously work to be done, maybe a dictator like person was making them keep quiet, beaten or threatened into silence? Something...

After we ate we decided to sleep and try again tomorrow with hopes of better luck. We might have to resort to dollar menu foods if this kept up. Or, dollar store things.

...

...

...

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming of star's and a presence near me that radiated protectiveness and Guardianship. I didn't know who or what it was, but I was loving the feeling it gave me. I tried getting closer, nuzzling into it like a child would their father when the noise of slamming doors startled me from sleep. I sat up with a yawn, running my hands through my messy hair and straitening it.

"Whaz goen on?" I slurred sleepily.

"Jenna!" I heard Leah call urgently.

Startled, I woke up more and lunged onto my feet, running over to where Leah was and spotted both her and Jack supporting a very beat up cop. He had brown hair and eye's and I felt my heart lurch when they met mine. Shoving these feelings to the side I looked over to Leah and Jack with a scowl. "I thought we agree'd no cops?" I coldly growled. Cops were dangerous for us, because we weren't technically doing legal things and sometimes had to steal to survive.

"Believe it or not." Jack's nonchalant tone sounded. "Nut, he's our client."

"What? Your a client?" I looked down at the cop. "What the heck happened to you?"

The cop groaned and looked up at me once more with an annoyed and distant expression, but for a moment as he stared his expression dropped and he just kept... looking at me. I was feeling a little creep'd out with how long he silently stared at me before he blinked and... did he just blush?

I ignored it in favor of trying to think of our jobs first, what the hell was wrong with me? I'd never been interested in boys before so why was I staring at him? I grumbled for a second before peering a his uniform as Jack and Lea set him down and the latter of the two began working on his wounds. There, on his chest was a name tag reading 'Bruce Willson.'

"So, your name is Bruce?"

"Yes." He hissed in pain before looking at me once more.

"I'm Jennifer." I didn't give my last name, it never was a good idea for anyone to know it. Heck, when dealing with clients we were always cautions with names and usually stayed in the dark to keep mysterious appearances. This cop, he could easily turn on us and I felt nervous and suspicious.

"Bruce." He responded and I gave a quirk of my lips.

"I read that on your name tag."

"Oh..."

"Leah will fix you up, then we'll get to talking about any details." I told him before grabbing Jacks arm and dragging him out of hearing range. "A cop Jack?" I hissed to him angrily.

"What?" He sassed back, glaring.

"A fucking cop?" I growled. "This could be a trap, A set up! You know those damn police men are looking for us."

"Yeah well it could also not be a trap." He growled. "He could be a client, you and I both know we need the money. Since you won't let me do what I used to, to get money."

"Yeah that turned out brilliant didn't it Jack?" I gestured to his scar's and we both froze, him in anger and me in shock. "Jack I didn't mean t-"

"Save it!"

"Sorry..." I whispered in regret, a part of me did hold some resentment to him for what he did to those men, and the type of job he did... it didn't surprise me that they attacked him like that considering how bad that mob was... but it wasn't Jacks fault they gave him those scar's.

God, I could be such a prick sometimes...

"If we get caught?" I switched the subject back.

"If we don't and he genuinely needs the help?" He shot back and I groaned.

This would be a fifty fifty chance thing then... and we DID need the money.. I sighed, trying to ignore the funny feeling I was having towards this situation. "Alright."

"Hey."

We looked up to the cop as he staggered over, his eye's lingered on me for a moment before looking at both me and Jack.

"I'm willing to pay you big for this." He rasped. "I need your help." He pleaded. "I know your reputation, I know you have the power to help me."

I looked to Jack before to Leah and then to Bruce. "What do you need?"

...

...

...

Peering through my rear view mirror, I glanced at our new Client, Bruce Willson. We had all talked for hours, getting up to date on the situation around this run down city. The Mobs around the area had gotten so bad that they started slowly infiltrating the police Station with their own men, filling the city with Corrupt cops. Very few good cops were left and Bruce was one of them, but he was being hunted by the corrupt coworkers that sought to quickly replace him and gain complete control of the city where crime ran rampant. Because Bruce didn't seem to see eye to eye with their way's, they sought to teach him a lesson, and they almost finished him off when Jack and Leah had run into him.

"OUCH!" I looked back into the rear view mirror and spotted Bruce wincing in the truck of the bed.

"Hold still! Then it wouldn't hurt much." Leah was next to him, growling at his constant moving while she tried tending to the wounds. We had to switch locations for safety, with Leah and Jack snooping around it would raise questions in such a corrupt place and I didn't want to risk my friends.

I tightened my hold on the steering wheel nervously. This was a risky mission, we could get caught or get hurt. I didn't know how well our suits will protect us, We didn't purposely get shot at for testing. I grit my teeth before Jacks voice sounded over our walkie talkies.

"Easy." Jack called and I growled at him.

This was HIS idea!

"So what exactly can we do to help?" Jack started.

"Weeding them out."

"That's not going to work." Bruce replied from the truck bed. "They'd just replace whomever they lost. We have to catch them in the act, hard core evidence against them."

"... Police scanner?" I suggested.

"Police scanner." Bruce nodded in agreement.

If we could use the police scanner we could try to catch them in the act, We could separate and quickly try to observe them as their patrolling out to their designated areas that they were sent to for whatever reason, though I wasn't comfortable with splitting the team up in unknown territory. We pulled into a large run down house, hiding the trucks and entering the house. It was barely standing but would have to do for now, it was best for the new location.

"I hate wait outs." Jack growled before Bruce pulled out a few police scanners that he had 'borrowed'. "Alright Brucey boy, You'll be staying here. One of us will be with you while the other two will be on the road listening to the scanners."

"Jack and I will be scoping the town out. Leah you watch over Bruce."

"Right." Leah turned to Bruce, finishing up his wounds.

With that Jack and I took walked into the city for inconspicuousness, scouting out the area's and following a few officers to crime scenes. I could only watch in disgust as most of time they ruled in favor of the criminals, how was the city not revolting against this? How was no one noticing all the corruption within this accursed place? Hours and hours of scouting had gotten us more information then we had initially thought, both of us ending up following two different leads that surprisingly ended up meeting up at the same place. My apprehensive feelings were doubling as we found a place to hide in and listen to the cops speaking with other men covered from head to toe in black cloths, gloves, shoes, and ski masks.

But I had to beat the feeling away, no matter what we really needed the money Bruce had promised us, and so I tried my best to ignore it. Jack and I were hidden in the shadow's and there were four cops and three people covered in the masks. All were waiting around a box, perhaps drugs of some sort?

"They here yet?" One man asked.

"No." A cop replied.

"When they gunna get here?" Another groaned annoyed.

"I don't know! Now shut up." The same cop growled, eyes sweeping around the area.

"Raz should be here within a half hour." Another cop replied after checking his phone.

I saw Jack stiffen beside me, and I looked at him confused. Was that name familiar to him? We waited with utmost patience when the half hour was up, and a voice sounded from the shadows with seven men in black flanking a man.

"You have zhe stuff?" A heavily accented German voice came from the man. "I vould zhink zat you vould have been here a bit later zhen you are now. My apologies. So, vhere is zhe stuff?"

"Right here boss." A cop responded, handing the box to one of the men in black.

The man, who I assume is Raz, opened the box and grinned. "Very good! Vell done!"

A man in black leans forward and whispers to Raz and I narrowed my eye's in suspicion. What was he saying? "Is zat so? Vell, take care of it."

The man disappeared and I felt a jolt of panic, Where was he going? My attention was pulled back to the group as their voices rose a bit more. My body tense with anticipation.

"So I hear zhat you have one last cop to get rid of, vhat was his name? Bruce?"

My breath hitched, this was it, this is what we'd need. I quickly fumbled to pull out a recorder but Jack had beat me to it and was already recording.

"Yeah, get rid of him and we'll have gotten the whole police station rigged with our men. No one suspects a thing." A cop sneered.

"Hmmm," Raz humms thoughtfully. "and zhe others? Vhat happened to zhem?"

"They were killed in action." Another cop spoke.

"Yeah, such a shame." One of the robbers laughed.

"Very good." Raz said coolly. "I am impressed vith you all. However." Silence clung to the air and the area grew tense. "I only really have room for one more."

The men in masks looked between each other nervously, what could that man mean? They turned their attention back to him and froze as Raz pulled a gun and his men made sure the other three could not escape.

"W-wait Raz!"

"Let's see." Raz practically sang. "Enny, Menny, Miney-" He aimed his gun to the man in a mask on the left. "Mo."

Two shots fired and I looked away briefly before turning back. The man in the middle and to the right had been shot, Raz's goons had their guns out still before pocketing them without a word. I stared at the bodies in pity but felt Jack's hand brush mine and reminding me to pay attention.

"Velcome, my good boy, to zeh sveepers. And zho ve are smaller zhen zhe Spades, Ve are still mightly." Raz commented as he used his hand's to pat the surviving man's cheek harshly. He then turned to his other men. "Clean zhis up." Raz kicked one of the dead bodies before he promptly turned and motioned for his men to follow.

As soon as they were out of sight I let out a breath I hadn't known that I was holding and I pulled Jack a long and out of the area. He was still staring at the bodies. "I think we have just about enough information." I mumbled as we mad it to a safer area. "But to be sure I want you to follow him and get more information. As much as you can."

"Got it." Jack gruffly replied.

"I mean it Jack, and for the love of god stay hidden. I mean it. I will go back to get Leah and inform her on what is going on. Keep me posted, activate your armor and keep the comm link on."

Jack nodded, his eye's were hard and I briefly pondered to myself if I had made the right choice sending Jack on his own but I shook my head, I had to hurry back to the others. When I returned home I spotted Bruce speaking with Leah, he wanted to quit the force and Leah was asking him to join us. I felt skeptical, we didn't have enough money to support more people...

"I don't think I want to join a gang. No offense." Bruce replied lowly to her inquiry.

( _An; For anyone who is a cop or has a cop in their family don't take any offence, this is just this area and the bad ones that Leah and Jack have run into. I greatly respect Police and support them and despite the crap that goes on, just remember that only the bad stuff is being shown. There ARE good cops. I used to want to be a cop until Care Giving called out to me more. Like I said, no offence for them. This IS just a fanfic_.)

"We're not really a gang, not that type anyway. I know we seem like it but, we're just trying to help people like you and... well like Jack and I were. Jenna was there for us during our darkest hour and we owe her our lives. Jack may seem cold and distant from her, even as far as mistrustful but that is appearance only. He respects her deep down, admires her strength and determination. She was there for him through something no one would have ever been able to handle... Not even me. I'm sorry but the cops don't care for people like us, they don't care about the... villain like people. But She did." Leah's voice was passionate and I felt myself feel a little warm and fuzzy, I had no idea they felt that way about me.

Accompanying this feeling was an odd connection of sorts, as if something was tying myself to them but I couldn't fully explain it... Jack and Leah, despite how everything went and despite that nightmarish moment I went through for Jack; Constantly haunted by the images and screams, I realized just now how much these two meant to me. I never made friends, from what I could remember of my past. I could never get a long with anyone or they were just, not up to par with my expectations. Or I possibly just didn't find the right people... and despite all the bad that Jack had done, all the wrong Leah had done I never felt closer to someone as I did them. (with the exception of Sam, Mother, and Father.)

With this new found tying bond I felt with them, I suddenly had a sharp feeling of pain and panic. This was not my own panic, but then who's was it? A sense of dread filled me and I just... knew. I just knew something was wrong with Jack. How did I know? Where were these feelings coming from if not my own feelings? It was as if... I was being channeled through with another feelings...

No, no. I denied, perhaps it was just my stupid worries once more.

"Does she have anyone waiting for her back home?"

Leah looked startled at the question. "What? Are-are you asking what I think you are?"

"Family, friends-"

"Boyfriend?" Leah ventured. "I know she has her mother and father back home, though I wont tell you where she lives and as far as I know she wasn't interested in relationships while pursuing her schooling."

Bruce hummed thoughtfully while Leah cast him a suspicious glance. "Well... If I were to join... then I would like to rid this place of its corruption."

I stayed where I was a bit longer, still unnoticed by the two before walking in and collapsing next to Leah with a sigh. I then relayed everything I had learned with Jack before explaining how he was gathering a bit more information. I pulled out the recorder Jack had used to record everything Raz had talked about and I watched as fury filled Bruce's eye's.

"I knew it." He hissed as he stood only to groan and fall back down, his wounds had not quite healed enough for such sudden movements. It was then that Leah's hand smacked him upside the head making the man yelp in surprise. "W-what the hell?"

"Idiot." Was her reply. "I won't patch you up if you injure yourself again."

"Do you treat all your patients like this?" He asked incredulously.

"Only the idiotic ones who do not listen." Leah replied without missing a beat.

"Who are you calling idiotic?" Another smack. "Ow! Stop it!"

I couldn't stop myself from smirking in amusement. Perhaps if he joined it wouldn't be so bad, he was rather amusing. I watched them argue back and forth for a while until that panic and pain filled me again, and once more I noted that it was not my own pain. By looking up to Leah I saw her pause as if she too felt something. What was going on? Was something going to happen? The apprehensive feeling came back ten fold, something was coming.

But what?

Beep... Beep...

"What is that?" Leah questioned as her and Bruce grew deathly silent at the odd noise.

Beep...beep...beep...beep.

"Bruce?"

I looked over at Leah's call and spotted something on Bruce's shirt... something blinking red underneath his cloths. It was a Cellphone... Cellphones were tracking devices...and his cellphone was on a call. Realization hit me and before anyone blinked my temper flared and I pinned him to the ground and he looked up at me startled and slightly afraid. "Traitor!"

"N-NO! I didn't know I swear!"

"Do you realize how much danger you put us in? You left your phone on! THEY HEARD US!" I shouted at him as my feelings continued to grow and I almost panted from loss of breath at the intensity.

A creaking of the door caught my attention and me and Leah quickly stood in a defensive stance in front of Bruce. We scoured the visible area, combing it out to try and spy where the noise was coming from when something on the side of the house banged. Then another part, and soon followed another until noises were heard all around.

"Jen." Leah whispered as she curled into my side. "I'm scared."

A feeling of protectiveness over came me and I made sure to stand in front of her a bit more when suddenly a body came flying out and slamming into the floor in a heap of limbs and blood. A familiar mop of messy dirty blonde hair sat upon the heaps head and a familiar scared face sat behind the long locks of hair.

"Jack!" Leah exclaimed fearful and I had to hold her back from going to his side as men in matching outfits came in and surrounded us with guns raised and ready to shoot.


	12. Akule and Yurik

**Part 2 of 2**

An unfamiliar man came forth, chuckling darkly as he made his way to the front of the circle of goons he'd sent in. This man was a short yet bulky with a fancy suit finely ironed and fit to his body, his hair was fiery red with a matching red goatee upon his angular chin and a scar ran across his left cheek. His dull grey/blue eye's were wild looking, as if a madman currently resided within the very far reaches of his mind and drowned out what he could possibly have been in a previous part of his life. I could tell then that he had lost something close to him, something that drove him into utter madness.

"Did you really think we would not notice you three entering _our_ city," My heart hammered as he stalked forward. "Taking residence in _our_ warehouse before hitting up _our_ abandoned house and asking around like you have been? Clearly you haven't been playing this game long. Easily, you are amateurs." The man laughed deeply.

I clenched my fists in anger as Jack groan'd in pain from the floor. He was wounded badly and I worried how we would get out of here. Jack's form was covered in bruises and I hoped nothing was broken.

"Your little Jacky boy finally completed his vendetta against the Sweepers, killing Raz in cold blood. I must say I am impressed at his skill and admittingly Raz deserved what came to him for losing such an asset to our cause." The man sneered. "Although he needs work in keeping his cover, I am disappointed in that Jacky boy." The man chuckled before lifting his perfect and posh black shoe from the ground before viciously kicking the wounded man on the floor.

"Stop!" I snarled, about ready to be attacked when two men came forward. Twin's I had to say.

"Akule." The man pointed to me. "Yurik." He pointed to Leah.

Akule, a well muscled man with dark brown almost black hair, took an intimidating step towards me. His chin was covered in dark stubble and a mustache lay under his nose. Dark brown eye's stared at me harshly and challengingly, almost daring me to resist. I accepted his challenge and as soon as he come forth I pulled back, watching his eye's glint dangerously before he lunged. I felt his body collide with mine and briefly heard Leah scream my name as his twin, Yurik but with softer features and lighter hair in coloring and less stubble, restrained her when she attempted to lung for help. I squirmed, and flailed about, fighting to get him off. I heard his annoyed grunt as he tried restraining me as I kicked and punched at him, and suddenly a flash entered my mind.

A man was before me, blurred in image. He was teaching me how to fight in an alley way yet I couldn't remember the sound of his voice, his looks or name. The memory from the teaching filled my being and things began to click in place as I instinctively maneuvered around Akule and pinned him instead much to his surprise. Leah was still screaming for me but I did not reply as I wrestled with the larger man with a strength I didn't remember having. I could feel my necklace pulsing as if it was responding to my inner panic, angrily sending shock waves down from it into my arms, hands and then into the form I was holding down.

Akule growled at the shock but with his burly mass it had only a little effect and he managed to maneuver his way back on top before raising a fist and slamming it into my ribs. With a cry of pain and loss of breath he tool the chance to pull out his knife and hold it to my face with a devilish and triumphant smirk. Leah was pinned against Yuriks chest with his knife to her neck and her horror filled eye's were now trained on Jack.

"Ahh." The Man walked forward to the other figure upon the floor, Bruce. "Brucey, Brucey, Bruce. Did I not warn you about attempting outside help? Now look, these two poor woman get to pay the price. Not only because they were messing in affairs of which they were not welcome to, but because they also... are the ones we've been searching for."

"They're not a part of this." Bruce called as he tried to stand, only for a goon to smash him back down.

"Oh but they are, I know Jack personally you could say." The man told us with an evil glint in his eye.

"Go to hell." Jack growled lowly.

"You thought you could escape us, did you Jacky boy?" The Man walked closer and a sinister grin set upon his lips. "Did you not learn your lesson?" He grabbed Jacks face and from the looks of it, quite painfully. "Were the scar's not enough? Hm?"

"Jack!" I cried in alarm when his body suddenly went flying and slamming into a wall. "Who are you anyway? What do you want with us?!" I hissed when Akules blade nicked my cheek.

The man briefly glanced over in my direction before turning to Leah. "Hmm. Perhaps we need to set an example with your girls."

"No!" Bruce struggled.

"Leah..." Jack grunted. "I'm sorry.."

The man made his way to Leah and his hands roughly grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look away from Jacks eyes and to look into his Direction. "The names Allen and you are all fools. Not only have you failed to save Bruce." He gestured to the man struggling against his jailers who were now kicking at him and cackling the entire time. "But you failed in hiding, by running into my city like cow's to the slaughter."

I looked over to Jacks prone figure on the floor, there were no guards watching him as he was too wounded to fight back. Or I assumed he was. His eye's met mine and in them was a sea of regret and guilt. Leah's scream alerted me back to the situation and I spotted a small amount of blood trailing her neck, signalling her jailer had nicked her.

"Not yet you idiotic Russian buffoon." Allen growled angrily, clearly he liked things according to plan and this was not planned.

I could hear Akule growling in anger but as soon as I heard it, it was gone and I struggled some more as Allen walked over to Jack who clearly had said something to Allen that I had not heard.

"You worthless trash." Allen hissed as his composure broke. "I should have taken care of you long ago."

"A-as if you had the guts to Allen." Jack grunted. "You hide b-behind your powerful gang like a coward and have them do all the work while you watch."

"Such bold words." Allen sneered before smashing Jacks head harshly into the ground. "Especially with your girl here. What was her name?" Allen returned to Leah, sauntering over to her and placing his hand on her neck softly while running the other through her hair. "Ah yes, _Leah_." The way he said her name sent chills down my spine and I struggled harder then before only for Akule to once again smash his fist into my gut and making me loose air in my lungs.

Leah's eye's were filled with tears and fear only serving to elicit a laugh from the deranged man and I had had enough. "What did he ever do to you?!" I ignored the painful grip of Akule.

"What did he do to me?" Allen dropped Leah to the floor carelessly and storming over to me. "What. Did. He. Do?"

I watched him shove Akule back harshly, who glared at the treatment, before he raised me by my shirt with one hand and the other made a choking hold on my neck. I think I was shoved against something but I couldn't tell as my head slammed roughly into it and making a ring sound in my head.

"How about we ask what he hasn't done?" He forced me to look over to Jack, his grip now on my chin and squeezing harshly enough to cause bruises. Jack was trying to crawl over to Leah only to have Akule, who had moved over to him, kick him back.

"Not only does he owe me money." No surprise there. "Not only has he stolen from me." Again no surprise. "Not only has he gotten my men killed for reckless behavior-" Is he going to tell me something I didn't already know about Jack? "-but he has done the worst. Thing. Possible."

"W-what is that?" I managed to choke out and I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered something I never thought could ever be true about Jack.

"He killed my wife."

My eye's shot to Jack in shock, wide and unbelieving. I knew he had a part of him that could kill, but... why?

"Jack?" I called weakly and shocked.

This all was so tiring... and now I found myself missing my home, the safety net of my room and presence of father and mother.

"I didn't kill her!" Jack venomously denied. "I told you this, it was Raz!"

"YOU did. YOU killed her Jack."

"It wasn't me." Jack snarled only to be hit again by Akule when the man didn't like the way Jack was talking to his boss.

"Enough! You idiotic orphaned fool, go back to guarding the dark haired girl." Allen shot a dirty look to Akule who then angrily returned to my side.

"Why do you allow him to treat you so?" I softly asked, ignoring the painful bruising on my neck, the angry pulses of the shard and some form of anger not my own leaking through.

"..." Akule turned from me, going back to look at Allen who was turning to Yurik. He'd accidental released Leah who ran to Jacks side in worry.

"YURIK! YOU WORTHLESS GARBAGE!"

"I would never treat you with such dis-respect." I told him, perhaps if I tried hard enough I could sway him and his brother to my side. I wasn't happy with their treatment towards us but they were clearly skilled and did not enjoy working for Allen. I had to do something, I had to plan some way of turning the tide.

"..."

"Akule get your idiotic brother under control!"

"Akule, you and your brother." I started. "Join me and my cause." I knew before it would be hard with accepting one person into our group of three but now I felt this uncontrollable urge to add Akule and Yurik. It was unavoidable, I couldn't ignore it and it continuously nagged at me. I MUST get them to join me.

To join us.

He glanced down at me, eye's seemingly showing an internal battle before he turned back to Allen who was now kicking angrily at a frowning Yurik, the twin of his was just taking it and not fighting back.

Was this the life he wanted for him and his brother? His scowl deepened and while I assumed he was distracted enough, I crawled over to Jack not knowing Akule did know I left and not knowing he was observing intently.

"Jack." I called as I reached him, lifting myself over him and brushing his hair out of his face in worry. Jack wasn't usually one to just... lay there. Had he given up? Where was his fire?

"I-I'm sorry Jen." He groaned and for the first time I saw deep emotion in his gaze. "I messed up.."

"We all make mistakes." I assured him.

"I killed Raz... I was- so angry."

"I know... shh..."

We had to get out of this some how... I didn't know what to do... some leader I was.

"You were right, about this town being fishy. I should of listened." His voice held a lot of pain and I wondered what all they did to him to make him so tired.

"I'll think of something to get us out of this. I will." I promised him as I used my shirt to wipe some of the blood on his face as he kept choking on some that was coming out of his nose. I hadn't noticed it before now and I was worried his nose was broken, more worried that his ribs were broken... It didn't worry me that my shirt was now covered in his blood, but I was more worried about my partners pain and how I would save both him and Leah.

I was unaware of Akule watching, nor was I aware of him witnessing the compassion I appeared to hold for my gang, my friends. Yurik was watching as well, very intently while Allen was still shouting at him. Yurik wasn't as stupid as Allen thought he was, He was playing them all. Yurik wanted to be thought of as idiotic, he wanted to be underestimated. But, with each hit and insult, with each put down from his boss; Yurik and his brother began to feel a deep seeded hatred and rage towards the man. I didn't know, that while watching me try to care for Jack and Leah who was crying into her knees beside us, that instead of punishing Jack for failing in doing what he was told, I was there for him and trying to help make up his mistake.

Allen, now noticing our group back together, stormed over as his composure was losing more and more. He was becoming more and more wild in his actions as all his careful planning was taking a wrong turn. Allen reached us quicker then expected and snatched Leah up by her hair before putting a knife to her face.

"Leah!"

"LEAH!"

"I want you to watch this Jack." Allen's voice was shaking with the intensity of his emotions. "I wand you to watch as I cut her down like you did to my Allaina." His knife nicked Leah's cheek and she cried out in terror.

"Stop! Jack help! Jack!"

Jack watched in horror and his mind flashed back to the alley way as the men held him down. All were laughing as they sliced at him, throwing taunts down and how they would get his girl next and all Jack could do was scream for Leah, cry for his beloved.

"Listen to her screams as you did to Allaina."

"Jack!"

I felt something in me snap and a rage consumed me, both my own and someone else and before I knew it my armor activated a long with Jacks. A fury so deeply embedded within us took control and Allen had frozen in shock at the sight. My shard began pulsing, reacting to my anger, fear, and sorrow. The metal came quickly, the shard pulsed harsher and metal sprung form it, crawling over my skin and cloths and locking in place over limbs. I felt it crawl up my neck next as my helmet locked in place and my vision grow dark before a screen appeared in front of me and writing appeared all over before the sight of all of Allen's goons appeared and locked on. My gun activated as Jacks did and together we began firing rounds off at the enemies. I had not wanted to kill anyone, hoping to just turn them over to the police but my rage was consuming me was was it Jack. He was laughing madly, adopting the same persona he did the last time he lost his mind as he danced around the room killing and slaughtering his enemies.

Akule and Yurik were the last of the goons and they were trying to get Bruce who had been freed from his restraints as soon as the blood bath around him started. I saw Allen pause in his ministrations on Leah in shock at what was going no around him before his gaze watched his two 'strongest' followers struggle with Bruce and a crazed sneer appeared as he raised his gun. In his eye's I could clearly see his thoughts, all his men were weak and he would cut the weakness out.

Allen shoved Leah to the floor, having cut small slices into her cheek that would only slightly scar, and he aimed for Akule. I looked back and forth as time around me slowed down, torn on what to do as my anger lowered and my mind began to clear. I knew Akule had some light in him and I knew I really wanted to help him... Making a split decision I acted on almost pure instinct and tackled Akule who had latched onto me in shock just as the bullet pierced my armor and into my arm.

"Ah!"

We collapsed to the floor as a searing pain roared through my arm, my armor had failed to protect me this time and I felt panic rise. The armor had never failed me before. Akule's eye's were wide with shock as he stared at me but who could blame him? His victim and hostage had just saved his life. He seemed to be going through an internal conflict before his gaze hardened in determination and he looked to his brother that was watching with Bruce.

Yurik stared at me before nodding in some silent understanding and let go of Bruce, much to his shock, and stalked over to Allen. "You beat us for last time." A thick angry Russian accent came from him and Allen watched in shock.

"You can speak." Allen sputtered.

"Now." Akule growled darkly (His accent more heavy and exerting a powerful rumble) and Allen began to realize what was happening, he greatly regretted his decision to attack Akule. "You pay."

Akule's voice was filled with an untold fury and just by his tone and voice I could tell he was more so the boss between him and his brother while Yurik was the action taker. I couldn't let them kill Allen though. He had attacked my team, he had made my friends suffer... I felt a rage deepen within my self as my vision began to turn red and a darker part of me began to take over.

"Stay back." The twins turned to me as I spoke. "He's mine."

As if sensing the darker intentions and determination coming from me Akule nodded and obeyed my demand. Yurik fallowed Akule out of the way and I stalked towards the now scared Allen, his goons were dead and his strongest had turned against him because of his rash decision. Sirens went off in the distance alerting us all that Allen's back up had arrived and the Russian twins glanced at each other before looking to me.

"They may be corrupt cops but they are cops none the less, not as stupid as the goons here." I told them.

"You got it." Yurik smirked as his eye twinkled, I think by saving his brother I won him over. "Boss."

"Lets have fun."

As the two left Allen glared towards me in defiance. "You think your fancy suit could take me on? Let's see who is the strongest leader then shall we?"

I narrowed my eye's at him as he quickly pulled his gun out and as he fired I rolled forward, using my foot to kick up and hit the gun out of his hands. Allen was ready for me and had grabbed my leg and with monster like strength he threw me to the side as if I had weighed nothing, like he was tossing aside trash. I landed with a yelp into a pile of debris from the building, the bruises Akule gave me were throbbing horribly and I wished I had activated my armor sooner to avoid being wounded like that.

"Is this all you've got? I'm disappointed." I rolled out of the pile just in time to avoid his foot smashing where my head used to be and I quickly got back up and rushed him, giving a hard punch to the face and sending him to the floor.

I couldn't tell who was hitting who anymore as my vision began to blur. The wound caused by him smashing my head into the wall was throbbing painfully. A punch here, kick there, leg sweep and back flip. Dodge and get hit, then pinning each other and exchanging blows. It was a never ending cycle and I was growing frustrated before peering over to see a crow bar laying near by just as Allen sliced at me with a knife. I was able to dodge but lost my footing and fell to the floor just in time for him to pin me and stab downward. I held his hand away from my throat, if my armor let a bullet get through then would it let this knife? I wasn't going to find out.

If I could just reach that bar...

"Leave her alone!"

Looking up behind Allen I spotted Jack using Leah as support with a furious expression. This cause Allen to look away which was a big mistake on his part as I reached over for the crow bar ans smashed it into Allen's head. He was out cold.

Letting out a groan as the pain from my arm and bullet wound began to throb I got up on shaky feet. "We need to get out of here."

"I got car." Akule's voice interrupted.

"What we do with body?" Yurik asked.

I looked over the unconscious body and a dark feeling came over me. I wanted him to pay, pay for what he did to Jack, pay for what he did to all the innocent people.

Pay for what he would have done to my friends.

"Leave it. Akule, Yurik, where will you go?" I asked them.

They looked to each other thoughtfully before looking back to me. "We follow you." They said at the same time.

I nodded happily, two more additions to the team, and then I turned to them "Please take Leah and Bruce out to the car."

The two nodded and I ignored the looks of Bruce and Leah as Akule and his brother took them outside.

The bodies of the corrupt cops were inside now, dead and I felt dread at this but with the recording of how they were corrupt it wouldn't be so bad once we got the word out. Jack was leaning against the wall and staring at the body before his gaze snapped to something behind me.

"You wretch!" I whirled back to see Allen getting up, Gasoline in one hand and a lighter in the next.

"No!" I looked around, there was gasoline everywhere! "JACK RUN!"

Allen laughed before lighting up the place, everything erupted into flames and I could only stare at the fire surrounding us, eager to engulf us.


	13. Anya and Mina Rewritten

_**(AN; Side note, someone mentioned they'd hoped Jennifer was younger. Sorry to say that nope! She's older and Me if I were born in Transformers xD yeah Im getting old. Though she hasn't hit my age yet because this is her past and the groups past to get a better grasp on their characters.)**_

Time range- 4 months after Bruce, Akule, and Yurik join.

Jennifer's age 23. Sam's age 16

Their tale wasn't a happy one... but then again who's tale was happy now a day's? Mina scoffed, her grungy body stiffening when a noise was heard in the ally she and her twin sister Anya currently occupied. No, their life was hell from the moment they were born... when their mother perished and left them in the care of a man who ruined them... and then left them to a cold and cruel world... Yes. Mina could remember it yesterday...

 ** _(::Warning- Violence and suggested child abuse. You may skip if you wish not to read. Just a warning in case someone complains::)_**

 _"Come on men! Surround the building." A gruff voice stated. "Hold your position."_

 _The noise outside of their house startled Anya, her small blonde short pixie like hair whipped around as she attempted to stand onto her tip toes and look outside of the window in her shared bedroom. The sight that greeted her bright blue eye's were twelve officer's surrounding their small suburban home. Biting her lip, the usually bubbly child turned to her twin who stared at the door with a harsh glare in her blue eye's, her long curly hair that came in messy circlets down her back and to her elbows was tangled and knotted in many places, a thing that was common with how they were living._

 _"Sissy there's men outside." Anya whispered, only to gasp when Mina yanked her over to her and quieting the small voice of her sister._

 _"Sh! You'll wake Randy up." Mina's harsh voice hissed, eye's peering to the door. "Maybe they'll kill him this time."_

 _Anya looked to her sister, eye's wide and horrified. "Mina!" She whisper shouted. "Don't say such things about daddy."_

 _"That man is NOT our father Anya. A father wouldn't do what he does to us... A father would love us... That man is a monster."_

 _Anya was silent, fighting back her tear's before she peeked outside again only to scream when an officer had been peering in. Alarmed, the cop raised his gun only to quickly lower it and motion for her to be quiet. Nodding, Anya covered her mouth while Mina clenched a pipe she'd been holding, still glaring at the door. The officer pointed to the window and Anya hurried to open it, trowing the lock open and raising it._

 _"Are you two injured?"_

 _"Not anymore." Anya mumbled... "Daddy fell asleep."_

 _"He's NOT our daddy." Mina growled, eye's never leaving the door._

 _The cop, who had inquired to their health, froze in horror as he spied old and fading bruises on the girl by the door's skin. She looked as if she'd been dragged through hell while her sister didn't have a hair out of place. It was clear to the officer that the long haired child was the protective type and he could only assume that either the short haired girl had some under her cloths... or the long haired one protected her some how. Either way, the cop glared at the door and awaited his command to rush in from his Sargent, the man would pay for harming a child._

 _The officer moved, grasping onto Anya's shoulder before listening intently to his radio. His commands were clear once he reported the children... he was to stay in the room and guard them while they took the man. The room grew tense with the bangs of the door and commands for Randy to come out with his hands up. The man in question had awoken to the knocks and sneered at the door, grabbing his hunting gun and denying all entry, even going so far as to say he had hostages and wouldn't feel a thing shooting them._

 _Mina snarled, clenching her weapon tighter as the cops and that monstrosity continued arguing before a crash stunned them in the room to silence. Gun fire went of and Anya began crying and wailing at the scary noise, the assurance and comfort of the officer who snuck into their room did nothing. The firing continued and scream's were heard but Mina still stood by the door... she wouldn't leave her spot until she was sure he was good and dead!_

 _And then... then footsteps began nearing and she tensed up more, swinging around to hide behind the door and clenching her pipe until her knuckles turned white and the sound of her skin rubbing harshly against it sounded. Her body was shaking and she was fighting hard not to cry as the steps came closer... and as the door was ripped wide open, Mina watched the officer shouting a warning with his gun raised, but it proved futile as a shot was heard and the officer staggered back as blood splattered the wall, he gasped and grasped at his chest while the red liquid began pouring from his mouth... he collapsed to his knee's first, eye's catching Mina's and giving a sorrowful glance before he fell face first, all the while Anya stood to the side screaming and wiping at her body. She wanted the red stuff off!_

 _The growl of Randy echoed as he shouted for Anya to tell him where Mina was, shouted for her to stop her insufferable screaming and crying._

 _"But Daddy the blood! The blood!" She cried and squirmed only to stop all sound as a smack was heard._

 _That was it, Mina lunged from behind the door, and just as the man turned she swung her pipe and hit her nightmare in the head. She watched him fall down... watched him gurgle on his own blood after he was hit on the side of the head. Then she turned to Anya who watched horrified while holding her reddened cheek that was beginning to bruise. Wide innocent eye's watched her every move and Mina turned back to their nightmare._

 _"Go." Mina muttered. "Go outside Anya."_

 _"But sissy..."_

 _"Go outside now!"_

 _Anya looked more wide eyed before rushing to the window and hauling herself up before casting one last glance as her sister raised the pipe again. Anya quickly hopped out and raced for the police cruiser's that sat with lights flashing and she hopped inside and covered her ear's as a sob escaped her lips..._

 _Mina struck again, and again. She wouldn't stop until she was sure he was unidentifiable! A rage pent up escaped her as she watched herself beat the man who hurt them all their lives... as she hit him over and over again until he stopped moving... Mina stared coldly, her blood covered pipe now limp in her hands as she watched the very life in his eye's fade and not a hint of regret lay in his eye's... only hatred..._

 _Never love._

 _Hate._

 _Mina turned and looked to the dead officer, picking up his gun and shakily rose it to Randy's head, if there was one thing she ever learned from what little TV she saw, was that they never really died in movies... and didn't want to chance it in real life... so with that thought she fired the gun to his head and dropped the weapon when the recoil flung her back into the wall._

 _Her rage now gone, Mina felt numb and cold. She stood and turned, grabbing what little items they were allowed, and left the room. She dare not look at the officer's that lay sprung about in the living room cold and silent. She dare not look at their faces that lay open in expressions ranging from anger, to pain, to nothingness. She pushed the front door that had been ajar open, stepping up to the lone cruiser she knew her sister sat in and entered it silently while sitting next to her twin._

 _Crying still, Anya turned to her twin who continued staring out the window with a blank look and crawled over to her. Anya lay her head in Mina's lap, listening as her usually collected sister began to hiccup... and then to wail... Mina wailed for all she was worth, releasing years of pent up sorrow... and anger... She let it all out then and there both happy and sad..._

 _Because the monster was finally gone._

 _And because she'd just taken a life._

 _And Anya listened to her, silently doing the same but offering no words... because Mina had broken... and Anya didn't know how to fix her._

"Mina?"

Turning from her memories, Mina took in the sight of her twin sister. Anya still had her short pixie hair style, beautiful and blonde though covered in filth but what does one expect when they'd been living on the streets since they were small? Mina still had her long hair but she had died it a dark brunette in coloring as to express the ever growing darkness she'd felt inside of her since the day she took the life of the man who helped create them. Mina's only reason for continuing to live on was Anya who was the only light in her darkness... and Anya knew that as well.

"What is it?"

Anya gave a cheeky smile, despite the utter hell the two had been through throughout their childhood (Being shipped from foster home to foster home and never quite fitting in with anyone) was always the happier and more mischievous of the two while Mina was darker and bitter, angry at the world. "You gotta come here this!" She cheered, latching onto her sister's wrist and ignoring her twins protests as she was dragged through the alley ways.

The fellow inhabitants of the alley way's knew well to ignore the two least the dark haired twin react violently in retaliation to any questionable looks or questions. Mina continued to be dragged along, a scowl set on her lips as everyone watched slightly amused at the two, while Anya kept the lead until they were dragged into the marketplace of the city gaining looks of disdain from the shop keepers.

The two were well known for their pranks and mischievous ways' to obtain food and lost the trust of nearly everyone in the area to where they would guard and even refuse services to the two girls.

Anya skidded to a halt in front of a fruit stand, ignoring the dark looks of the vendor as she leaned in close to the radio that was blaring loudly and also causing other's to pause in their shopping to listen to the breaking news.

 _ **(An; I'm not the best at being professional in the reporting category but I'm gonna try my best! I'm sorry if it doesn't sound like a legit New's report but like I said... I tried!)**_

 _[In other new's today there's been reports about a new and rising gang, authorities have only a small description of this group all wearing suits of metal armor. Authorities state this new rising gang is armed and very dangerous and if you should see them you are urged to call your local authorities. W-wait... one moment... Understood, I've just received reports of a few local's who've had come into contact with this particular group, due to the safety of the commenters their identities have been hidden.]_

Anya and Mina turned to each other before turning back to the radio curiously, ignoring the inquisitive looks of the crowed as the two girls leaned closer.

 _[I don't care what the cops say, the gangs not dangerous they're heroes!]_

"Heroes?"

 _[Ya got the cops right? Bound by rules and law's and restricted on what they can and cannot do. Now I'm not sayin their bad see, but there's just only so much they can achieve. This new group, well, they don't follow rules. They just do what they deem right for the people and they do it good.]_

 _[Does it not matter to you that they have killed people?]_

 _[People die all the time, from my understanding the only people they've taken out are murderers, rapist, you know the low of the low that always seem to get out of jail and do the same thing over and over again. It's not like the gangs lookin to kill people. They just want to help. Sure, in some cases their services require payment however the most they ever ask is food and a place to stay while they do their jobs.]_

"Anya?" Mina questioned as a twinkle appeared into her sister's eye's, very much uncomfortable with whatever her twin was currently plotting. "What ever it is, no."

"Shh! The cops are commenting now." Anya shushed.

 _[They're a complete menace, hero's my ass. They've committed murder and damage to the city and need to be taken in. I implore you, if you see this group please call your local police station so proper means can be taken in. Despite the fact they have saved lives they have also committed crime in doing what they deem is right.]_

"Mina we gotta find them." Anya said, shaking Mina's shoulder.

"Oh no, no no." Mina growled, swatting Anya off of her as the two stood there. "You want to search for this group... to what? Attempt to join them and be denied like everywhere else did to us? When are you going to learn that we can't trust anybody but ourselves?"

"But Minny.."

"Don't call me that." Mina snapped. "I won't do this, not again."

"Please..." Anya whimpered making Mina cringed. "Just this last time?"

"N-"

"I won't ask again..." Anya whispered. "After this... if they say no I promise I'll give up this time, and we'll shut the world out just like you want."

Mina cringed, feeling a part of herself falter and she cursed under her breath. "Alright... alright f-fine! Just stop... stop giving me those damn puppy eye's. And wait, wait! Where do you even think they are!? We don't know where to look!"

Anya's attitude did a complete 360 and she grinned before pulling out a map. "I've actually been hearing stuff about them for a little while and may or may not have been tracking their location..."

If Mina could sweat drop she would... but she sighed and nodded her head in defeat. Anya squealed, jumping up and down excitedly and she lunged onto Mina who yelped when Anya's arms locked around her. "YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU TH-"

"Watch my hair!" Mina cried out. "I just had it cleaned!"

Anya just answered with a giggle before grabbing her twin sister and dragging her off to their makeshift home to prepare for their long journey.

 _[The gang is considered armed and dangerous, we implore you to proceed with caution should you run into them. Call your local police but whatever you do, don't fight them... the weaponry they seem to have exceeds most that we've ever seen. You are to run, do not engage. This is Leslie Rickman, Fox News.]_

...

...

...

(1 Month later)

"Let's face it, we. Are. Lost!"

I took my eye's off the road for a moment, casting an amused glance to Leah before pulling to a slow stop in the truck.

"We are not lost." Jack groaned from next to me. Leah on the farther side of the passenger seat.

"We are too!" Leah disagreed.

"Are not. I know where we going." It was Akule's voice that came from the truck bed of my vehicle causing Leah to snap her head around.

"Oh? Then where are we going Mr Navigator?" She taunted in reply and I rolled my eye's with Jack at her.

It had been four months since Bruce, Akule and Yurik had joined my little rag tag group and I have to say they seemed to fit in rather well. Akule and Yurik amused us all with their stories they'd tell from their many adventures and missions and Bruce with stories of his days in collage.

"Straight." Came Akule's short reply making Leah sputter.

"T-that's not what I meant and you know it!" She shouted at him.

The team acted like one big family, we argued a bit but other then that it was like family which made my heart clench with the thoughts of Sam and my parents...

"I'm hungry." Bruce sighed from the back as well, Yurik grunting in reply.

"Yeah? We all are."

"I'm thirsty." Leah piped up next and I chuckled before continuing down a path Akule pointed out from the map.

My mind wandered, ignoring the group as they continued to argue about the direction we were heading (though Akule and Yurik assured me it was the direction they used to travel to get to a small and safe town most didn't know about) and instead allowed my mind to go back to what happened four months ago.

Back in the fire...

I could still feel the hot fire licking at my skin, still hear the agonized screams o the once knockout bodies burning on the ground. I could feel Jack supporting me as I too supported him while we struggled to leave... But we were trapped.

Breathing had became nearly impossible with the thick smoke that choked our lungs. It had been ten times worse then movies had portrayed and the roaring flames reminded me of a snarling beast about to devour its prey. No matter how we searched there was no way out and we had feared we would burn to death- had it not been for a passing stranger.

Or so I'd been told when I woke up.

"We go this way." Akule instructed next and I turned the truck in the direction much to Leah's annoyance.

"No, We have to go the other way." Leah said as she turned around to point at Akules map. "Look its the same hawk that keeps following us around." She said as she pointed to a familiar bird sitting on a rock formation. "We passed it a while ago, we're going in circles."

"Lazerbeak." I informed her, "Her nicknames Z. She's followed me and shown up randomly since I was in collage."

"... okay... whatever. But we're still going in circles."

"Are you blind?" Jack had enough of her bickering. "We are on the right path, the thing just landed when we turned I saw it myself."

"No, look see? We're right here."

"Uh, I think we're here." Bruce added.

"I didn't ask you!"

"You're just tired and grumpy. Maybe PMSING."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing! Just... just... ask for directions." Leah pouted.

The group, minus me because I had to keep an eye on the road, looked to her in silence.

"What?"

"We passed a tumble weed a mile back." I spoke up causing her to snap her head to me. "Why don' you hope out real quick and go ask it where to go?"

She gaped at me but the rest of the group began laughing at her, making her growl in annoyance.

"I don't need direction." Akule piped up after a moment of silence, turning from the map real quick to check a few jugs in the back.

A while back during our travels we'd stopped by an abandoned shack for rest. The group had been rowdy, the twins play fighting, and Leah ended up being pushed into a strange liquid that sizzled at her still healing wounds. We panicked at first, especially as it foamed on her skin, but in a shattering moment of pure shock the wounds had closed. Me being me, stupid me, was curious about the liquid and put it to my tongue. Yes, I know it was stupid, but when I did I felt a rush run through me and cupped my hands to it in a large gulp. I had been filled with so much energy, so much more strength and no longer was thirsty.

And after much arguing, I gathered any around us in jugs to take with us for testing some other time.

"Yes you do!" Leah argued.

"Directions are for lost. We are not lost."

When I had awoken after passing out from smoke inhalation, I had discovered that we'd all made it out okay thanks to a strange man that Jack had told me was coincidentally around when the place went up in flames. He'd smashed through the wall with his truck and dragged us out where Leah, Bruce, Akule and Yurik took over. When we'd heard the sirens of distant authorities we hightailed it despite our wounds to not be caught. (Not like they knew what we looked like thanks to the armor that attached to us, My shard also having given Akule, Yurik and Bruce armor making me spend hours explaining to them everything that's happened and what my shard could do)

"Jenna, which way do you think we're going?" Leah asked me hopefully and I smirked a little.

"Akule knows how to use a map." I told her as I took another turn with said mans instructions.

"... I still say we're los-" Leah yelped when I pulled onto a long strip of road that we hadn't seen in the distance. Upon that road were signs signalling a town up ahead and I cast an amused smile as Yurik poked his head through the back window to smile smugly at Leah.

"Oh look! A town up ahead, hey brother do you see?" Yurik purred.

"No." Akule said bluntly. "I cannot read, nor can I read a map."

"Oh shut up!" Leah huffed before looking out the window and ignoring the two Russian twins laughing at her.

"Once we get to town, we find a place on the outskirts to camp." I informed them. "I have enough money for food, maybe pizza?" I laughed when the group looked to me excitedly. "But not enough for a hotel."

"If they got a bank, which duh they should, then I can pull out the rest of my cash." Bruce piped up and I shot him a quick grateful look.

After driving a while longer we pulled near the town, finding a place to camp near a beach, before heading into the middle of the town at a small pizzeria. The group shuffled in, all ignoring the odd looks from our disheveled cloths and such before picking a seat. The waiter came by, eyeing us before questioning what we wanted. I pulled out a few wads of cash I had left over, since we forgot to pick up provisions before we'd hightailed the last town I had left overs, and allowed the group to tell the guy what we wanted.

Argue was more like it because it took a good 15 minutes before it was decided on what to eat. A large Chicken BBQ Pizza and a Large Supreme Pizza with extra cheese. Then a few large bottles of Pepsi. My group chatted for a while, even becoming rowdy every now and then much to the annoyance of the workers, before our Pizza came and everyone dug in like animals. I rolled my eye's at them, Listening as Yurik began to tell a tale from back home about a girl he'd liked. Jack began laughing loudly at a few raunchy comments Akule gave before my gaze shifted over to Bruce who had grown oddly silent and stared at his plate.

Reaching over, I patted his hand and his head shot up to look at me. "You okay?"

"Huh?" He seemed to snap back to reality. "What?"

"You're spacing there mr Astronaut." Leah piped up happily, a full Leah was a happy one. But a hungry, tired, and thirsty one was a hellion.

"Oh uh... nothing don't worry about it." Bruce laughed sheepishly only to blink when she poked his cheek.

"Nu uh~" She cooed. "Tell us."

"I was just thinking of the uhm... past."

I frowned, "Don't." I told him while still holding his hand, not noticing the pink dusting his cheeks. "You have us all now."

"All of us! We're like the obnoxious family that looks like we hate each other but really love each other deep down." Leah laughed.

"Oh god, kill me." Jack rolled his eyes jokingly only to oomph when she swatted him in the gut. "Woman!"

"We agree." Akule and Yurik said. "We never been welcome anywhere before. But here, we feel very welcome. Like family."

"Ugh." Jack held his gut, glaring annoyed at a grinning Leah. "I guess your uh, stuck with us."

"We'll never leave." I assured him and was awarded with a smile.

Over the time we'd been traveling I'd developed a small crush on the guy, but something deep down stopped me from perusing that feeling. As if I was waiting for something. Shaking my head, I returned to listening to the group, Bruce now joining in as he told us of is initiation day in collage.

Yeah, Brucey was a frat boy.

When we finished our Pizza we'd all headed back near the lake to prepare for the night, a relaxation night might I add. We deserved a little break, however once we rested for a few days we'd head out and do small jobs for the town before leaving for the next one.

"You know." Akule spoke up as he found a spot to lay down on the ground. "We might a swell be a pack of wolves."

Leah popped up on the other side of the fire that we'd built for warmth, Jack laying next to her. "Wha?"

"Wolves?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Well, Boss is nicknamed Alpha when in that strange armor." Yurik piped up with a chuckle.

Leah let out a laugh to before turning to Bruce who was smirking. "Wolves huh? We got, Joker, Harleyquin, Alpha, Hell why not. I'll be batsy."

"Are you the real batman?" Jack asked seriously.

"... Why not?"

"Wait are you serious?" Leah laughed again. "Why'd you choose Batsy?"

"Because I'm batman." Bruce said in a hard voice only to chuckle. "Well why not? Jackson Oliver Kerr? Joker. You clearly had to be Harley. And come on, Bruce? I had to."

"What about you guys?" I peered from the bed of my truck to Akule and Yurik.

"Bigbear." Akule pointed to Yurik who blinked at him. "You act all tough and scary but deep down your damn teddy."

Yurik blinked again, slightly offended but then again also accepting. "Alright then. Igor."

"Igor? Why?"

"It fits."

"What a weird pack we make." Leah sighed.

"That's not a bad name though." I mused causing them to look to me oddly. "For the group... The Pack..."

Jack giggled before tossing his head back and howling in a mocking way, I rolled my eyes at him only to laugh again when the other's joined in too.

"Why not." I sighed before copying them, thank goodness we were far enough from an onlookers thinking we were all weird for howling. When the group quieted down I yawned, laying on my back to look up at the star's while my hand absent minded patted my truck. "You know, I'm lucky to have such a damn good truck like you buddy." I muttered to it. I wouldn't be anywhere close to where I was without it...

"Uhm... Boss?"

I grumbled, getting back up to see who called me only to stiffen when two girls who looked nearly identical in facial features stood on the edge of our camp. "Who are you?" I asked as I stood slowly, the other's standing as well.

"I knew I'd find you here!" A short blonde pixie haired girl cheered. The other one, a long haired brunette, seemed highly apprehensive however. "See I told you we'd find them here Mina I'm Anya! And this is Mina, And we want to join your group."

Jack blinked at them for a second. Then again before opening his mouth. "Say what now?"

...

...

...

 ** _Hey guys! So yeah I know I had this chapter up before but I was soooooo unsatisfied with it that I, as you can see, rewrote it. YEP I'm still continuing this story and havn't given up on it! I may go silent on some of my stories but its only because one may become my top current muse which has been 'His Echo' and 'Pull Me Into The Dark' which is a newer and imo better version of 'Unwanted'  
_**

 ** _So sorry for those who actually LIKE this story, its not super popular so far sorry... but yes I'm doing okay, super busy with work and home stress as always but I am trying, One more chapter before things start leading to the first movie! -cheers- Anyway I love you all my lovely readers!_**

 ** _Review are loveeeeeeeee they reallly help motivate me... t  
_**

 ** _Tune in Next time on Transformers; The Halfbreed._**

 _Next time on Transformers; The Halfbreed._

 _"They told me I would never walk again, that I would forever be bound to my chair. Well, I walk once more! I'm no invalid, I'm a warrior, a soldier! And I won't let my injuries keep me down. I will fight, or I will die trying. So I ask you, Alpha of the Pack. Will you allow me to join you, and live the rest of my day's as a member of your team? Or... will you fight me and give me my dying wish?"_

 _"You attack our team!" Jack hissed angrily. "And expect us to allow you to join us?!"_

 _"As I've said before! I will die a warrior before I die tied to a chair. Give me a chance Alpha! My joining was Destiny, do you not see? I ask you one more time, Fight me and give me a warriors death! Or grant me the chance to fight for what is right by your side... and live as a soldier once more? Fighting is my life Alpha... If I cannot fight then I am nothing."_

 _"..." I narrowed my eye's, gritting my teeth as my mind swarmed. "Fight me."_

 _"Alpha-"_

 _"Be silent Yurik, My decision will be made. Fight me Rochelle, show me your worth!"_


	14. Rochelle Shooter and Rae Reese

_**Note; Firstly, Picture is from google. As usual... Secondly! When The Pack are in mission mode, Point of view is changed from First Person Point of view (Which would be my character Jenna's) To third person point of view (like you were watching what was happening like you would with tv or something like that. Sorry I suck at explaining). For those who do not know what that is here is an example.**_

( _ **Example**_ )

 _First Person POV _(involves the use of either of the two pronouns "I" or "we.")__

 **I** walked into the room, and the moment he looked at **Me** was the moment **I** knew something was wrong and **We** wouldn't be okay.

 _Second Person POV _(employs the pronoun "you.")__

 **You** walked into the room, and the moment he looked at **you** was the moment **you'd** noticed something was wrong and **you** both wouldn't be okay.

 _Third person POV ( uses pronouns like "he," "she," "it," "they," or a name.)_

 **Michelle** walked into the room, and the moment he'd looked at **her** was the moment **she** knew something was wrong and **They** wouldn't be okay.

 **(End Example)**

...

...

...

Time range- 4 months after Anya and Mina joined.

Jennifer's age 23. Sams age 16

Time range since Jennifer left home- 4 years and 8 months.

(1 month after Anya and Mina joined the Pack)

"I'm so sorry..."

It echoed in her head as she wheeled down the sidewalks of Detroit, ignoring the stares of the the people that passed her by.

"You'll never be able to walk again."

She'd stared at them in silence for a moment before she blinked her deep green eye's and withheld a sneer of fury. They were sorry? She'd blinked back the tears and left the room with out another word, ignoring their call's to come back.

Why? Were they sorry because they didn't think she could handle prosthetics? Or was it because they thought she'd never be able to function properly now that she was some sort of... woman destroyed by war?

She scoffed, eye's glaring up as she neared a park. It wasn't war that destroyed her, but the possibilities of never being able to do what she loved most. Fighting. Rochelle Marie Anders was born a warrior and would die a warrior, that was what she and her family had always said, what her father had always told her.

She refused to be doomed to never walk again, her eyes cast down to the stubs that once were long muscular legs. She refused to be bound to this chair, bound home as the life she'd once knew faded into the background and leaving her to rot.

She was a strong 21 year old woman, a fighter through and through. Her papa once told her that she'd been born with a gun aimed at everyone, a Cheshire grin constantly on her face. He said, it was as if she was born a soldier ready to fight the good fight... it was in her blood, her very soul.

But they took it from her... years of hard work to get where she had in the army was gone... vanished.

Angry tears pricked her eyes as she cursed the sky. First her family had been taken from her, her team moved on without her, her legs taken and pride and dignity faded... Rochelle didn't bother wiping away the tears as they fell, it wasn't like anyone could see them as a torrential rain began pouring from the sky. They'd rather flee for shelter and not bothering to ask the girl wheeling herself down the sidewalk if she needed a ride or help home.

Not that she'd take it, she needed to be alone right now.

Rochelle wheeled on, pushing her anger into her arms as she shoved the wheels to work and turned into the park she loved to visit. The rain made everything slick, and she took a bad turn before tumbling out of her chair with a cry as she slammed into the ground. Angrily she looked back to the overturned chair before down to the stubs that used to be her legs and she snarled at them, crying to herself as she let out her anger in shouts going unheard.

And no one noticed the woman in the park, stuck on the ground, who turned in the mud to her stomach. Mind set on proving everyone wrong, she began to push herself up and down.

Up and down.

Swearing to get stronger even if no one thought she could as she repeated the process.

She would prove them all wrong.

Rochelle would die before she gave up her abilities to fight, to walk, to be a warrior!

...

...

...

(3 months after Anya and Mina joined The Pack)

The Grand Canyon, it was an amazing place and one of which Anya didn't think she'd ever see in her life. She'd always thought all she and Mina would ever know was the city and the streets in which they lived on... But since they'd joined The Pack they'd been to many places... and now they were here scouting for a group of people who decreed war on them.

"Alpha to Anny."

Anya lifted her armored hand, having gotten her very own armor when Alpha's (Jenna's) shard reacted to them. She'd been curious about the odd rock like shard with alien writing on it, inquiring where she'd gotten it. Jenna told them she couldn't remember, she told them before she went to collage she'd gotten into a wreck with her mother's car and had Amnesia for quite some time, even now she still had missing memories.

One of that being how and when she got the odd magical rock.

But Jenna was sure they were all special since the shard reacted to them all, and never anyone else.

"Anny here!" Anya cheerily replied into their personal walkie talkies built into their helmets. Their armor completely surrounded them from head to toe in high tech metal that normal bullets couldn't pierce, not since Jenna experimented on them with a blue liquid she dubbed Highgrade. Whatever that stuff did enhanced everything they had and made it even more powerful then before.

With this discovery, Jenna realized that not only did it seem to replenish them and heal wounds but it upgraded any and all technology and weaponry making her highly uncomfortable with such a liquid out and about. She'd made the decision that, if they wished to remain with her, a new goal was added to their regime because if someone on the wrong side got their hands on such a thing... then it could be used for something far more dangerous.

So their new goal that was made, would be to hunt down highgrade and confiscate it before someone else go their hands on it.

With the liquid in their hands they'd not only use it for sustenance but to upgrade their armor when they could. Currently, if her memory served correctly when their armor had all activated, HER armor was dark orange with silver accents while her sisters was Aquamarine with gold accents. Her and Mina were nicknamed Anny and Minny (much to Mina's displeasure) and both had twin blades for their weapons of choice. Jack, or in his armor, Joker had green and purple armor and favored using a sword instead of a gun. Leah, or in her armor, Harley had red and black armor while she favored a large mallet with spikes and a gun on her hip. Jenna, or Alpha when in her armor, was a dark mauve color with black accents. Her helm that covered her head was different from everyone else as it had black and purple blades coming out the top and down making a hedgehog like hair look. All the woman's armor seemed to cling to them well and showed off their curves, even being smooth in some parts. Akule, or in his armor, Igor had dark green and black armor and favored what seemed to be a large sniper rifle and a hunting rifle on his back. Yurik, or in his armor, Bigbear had dark brown and black armor and favored a large Machete and hunting rifle on his back. Bruce, or in his armor, Batsy had pure black armor and favored what seemed like metal mini boomerangs and spiked knuckles. He hated guns.

All in all to Anya they looked alien.

( ** _An; Just Picture human sized Cybertronians. Jack looks like a mini Blitzwing, Leah like a mini G1 Elita, Jenna like a femme TFP Soundwave but with the hedgehog like hair, Anya and Mina like femme versions of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Akule and Yurik like twin mini Bayverse Bonecrushers, Bruce like a Mini Bayverse Jazz, Future Rochelle/Shooter and Rae/Reese will be like mini G1 Chromia and mini G1 Arcee. That's the best I can explain of their armor shape wise._** )

"What is your position?" Alpha's voice echoed through Anya's helmet.

Anya looked down from the spot she'd been hiding on the cliff side, the visor of her helmet lit to life with but a mere thought from her head and scanned the surrounding area's before locking onto Mina who was across on another cliff. She then turned to see Yurik and Akule more towards the base to keep a safe eye on Jenna as she kept her position out in the open at the base of the canyon with Jack by her side. (It was clear Jack had become her second in command to their group) Then she looked to see Bruce and Leah slowly walking in the rear out of sight. In one final attempt to make sure the other's were in position, she looked up to see the hawk that constantly followed Jenna around. Named Z for shortening of its name. The hawk was flying high in the sky as it kept an ever watchful eye on Jenna while it flew. Over time it stuck around and the group had grown accustomed to it.

"I'm in position." Anya replied.

"Me to." Came Mina's voice.

"All good." Bruce replied with a confirmation from Leah.

"We good to go as well." Yurik spoke up next.

Alpha, or as everyone knew her as Jenna, closed her eye's before opening them and activating her visor's computer with a thought. It took them a long time to grow accustomed to these suits of high tech armor, but when they did it was amazing at the sheer technology hidden within it. Her group had stayed together, stayed strong and were all loyal to both her and each other. Over time, She'd noticed that if she closed her eye's an concentrated really hard that she would find herself in another plane of existence.

All sound around her would change, would go silent as she found herself before a large and bright shining spark of light. And attached to these lights looked like strings or connections, of which she tested each and everyone of them. In doing so, she'd discovered each and every tether she'd played with besides two would respond and upon further experimentation she found that the tethers (aside the two) was her group.

The tethers were the Pack.

Imagine her surprise when she'd discovered that once she had messed with them, it was like some sort of activation and now the group could feel what the other felt. It was both fascinating and strange...

And yet the two silent ones never responded, as if they were closed off to her.

Alpha shook her head, she was getting lost in thought to often. "They were rumored to be here." She said to Joker who looked over to her.

"That can happen you know... being uh... rumors." He said, and as usual when he was this persona of his, his voice had taken on a deep and dark edge.

"Warren put in the word." Alpha replied.

When She'd made the new goal for the group, about a month after their search began they ran into a man by the name of Warren Rodriguez who had been a huge fan of their group, and eventually convinced Jenna to let him help. Warren would start a 'business' collecting and Selling highgrade before reporting to her who bought them and who sold them to him. During this plan, Warren discovered a group of people who'd been experimenting on the liquid with their equipment and terrorized places to steal from. Over time that group had called themselves 'New Mainstream' (A group of nerds if you asked Jenna) and were planning to collect enough of the liquid in attempt to create high tech weapons and eventually move on to taking over electronics with their sheer forces. But this was a work in progress as the couldn't seem to control the advanced electronic weapons they'd created.

"Warren said they'd set up base around here." Alpha said into the built in radio.

"He also said they'd recently stolen ex military tanks and were tweaking 'em with Highgrade so we needed to proceed with caution." Minny drawled boredly. "You walking down there all, HEY LOOK AT ME! Isn't very cautious."

"Which is why," Alpha growled. "I have you all in hiding for an ambush. This is the very reason I take only a few of you on the job, so people do not know our numbers."

"Meaning when they uh.. come." Joker paused for effect before giggling. "SURPRISE!"

Alpha ignored Mina's grumbling, while Anya fit in well her sister was different and seemed to keep them at a distance. Which all in all wasn't so surprising, after all they were still relatively new to their group and Mina wasn't used to having a 'leader' as everyone had taken to call them. But Alpha knew Mina liked their group, a hell of a lot more then wasting away on the streets they'd grew up on.

"Alpha, do you see what I am seeing?" Igor's heavily accented voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked forward, scanning the area before locking onto a lone figure standing there with weapons drawn.

Waiting.

"I do. Anny and Batsy I want you two to remain hidden until I give the signal." Was all she said before pulling out her own weapon, an odd alien like small gun, before continuing on with Joker. When she'd come in seeing distance, she spotted a poorly armored girl with long black hair and green eyes. Upon further inspection, she'd also noted how her legs (or what once was) was replaced with rusting metal staffs that barely seemed to hold her up. "Who are you?"

"I've been waiting for you." The girl responded as she adjusted her weapon, a very impressive one too. "And so have New Mainstream."

"Oh?" Joker mockingly said before tilting his helm. "What do they uh, want with lil ol' me?"

"Not you." The girl scoffed. "Your leader."

"What business have they with me?" Alpha demanded.

"What do you think? We know you have Highgrade, how else do you have such high tech armor and weaponry? I come as a warning. Surrender now, or die."

"Ohhhhhh!" Jack cooed. "But wait, you did it wrong!" He stomped his foot and the girl raised a brow.

"How did I not do it right?" She sounded confused at his actions and Alpha could tell he was grinning under his armor before he latched onto her.

"Prepare for trouble, and uh make it double." Joker started and the girl stared at him as if he grew two heads. That or he was completely mad. "To destroy the world with devastation, and spread ill will within our nation."

"You're very hilarious." The girl said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I'll cut you short right there. I'm not here for talk, merely warning and my own agenda."

"It's mmm rude to interrupt doll." Joker shook his head.

"And what is your own 'agenda?" Alpha questioned.

The girl said nothing before suddenly aiming her weapon causing Joker to tense up and the two jumped to the side to avoid being hit by the girls weapon. It was clear her own agenda was to get rid of them. Or perhaps distract them. Either way, Alpha needed to finish this before the warring group showed up.

"You are making a grave mistake." She informed her enemy who in turn scoffed at her. "What makes you think you can defeat The Pack? Especially with such little resources you have."

"You come here, confident in your ways and with so few warrior's how are you sure you will win?" The girl demanded.

"Who said she was alone?"

The girl turned around just in time for Igor and Bigbear to tackle her and restrain her. "So there were more of you in hiding..."

"Quick uh lesson sweetheart." Joker sneered as he walked closer, raising his metal finger to tap her in the head. "Don't challenge something you have no hope to defeat... nor the full information."

"You were sent in blindly." Alpha noted as she took position in front of the girl. "It makes me wonder why though, was it because they wanted me to reveal something of value to them?"

"Or." Minny starts as she jumped in. "Is it because you were... expendable?"

Immediate fury raged through the girls eye's as the green orbs of hers almost turned fiery. "I am not expendable!" In but a small jerk of her body blades erupted from what the group had thought to be merely a belt and caused Igor and Bigbear to jump back. She quickly pulled out a weapon larger then the previous, some sort of tweaked bazooka, and fired at the two.

"Bigbear! Igor!" Alpha called when the weapon fired and an explosion filled the area, sending her two team mates flying back and slamming into the canyon walls with grunts. Though their Armour may be impervious to guns, they were not completely damage proof and the power of that girls bazooka seemed to have put nice sized dents in it that could possibly be digging into her two warriors skins. Alpha turned back around with a growl just as Minny and Joker lunged and tackled the girl to the ground, only for her to kick up with almost invisible blades embedded into her boots that made a loud screeching sound as it met their armor.

Cringing, the two stepped back which allowed the girl to pull out some sort of tool that sparked to life and Alpha watched in shock as the spark zapped at Joker and Minny and sent their suits circuitry out of whack. And as Joker and Minny fell to the ground Alpha lunged and slammed her fist to the cheek and then a strong kick that sent the girl flying back with a cry. A resounding crack echoed through the canyon and Alpha winced as one of the girls metal legs snapped when she landed. Making a quick decision, which was to continue fighting and teach this girl a lesson or to question her, Alpha made a motion. This alerted Harley to lunge in with Batsy's restraining chords, uncutable and made of a sort of metal, and were quick to wrap it around the girl before forcing her up to see as Alpha spoke to her.

"Was this agenda to kill me?" Alpha circled around the girl after making sure her team was okay. "Because you've failed..."

"No."

"Was it to draw me out?"

"No."

"What was it you were hoping to achieve?"

"... They told me." The girl started... "They told me that I would never walk again."

Alpha tilted her head as she listened.

"That I would be forever bound to a chair... well as you can see I walked once more! I-I am no invalid! I'm a warrior, a fighter, a soldier taken from their life's purpose... They promised me new legs, this New Mainstream... they lack honor in their words... and trickery is their way. Forever am I trapped within their ranks as an underdog until my uses run out. My own agenda was to fight you, Alpha of the Pack! To die doing what I loved... I knew I would not win." The girl murmured.

"What is your name?"

"Rochelle."

"Well then, Rochelle, why did you join this group in the first place?"

"Because they promised me new legs and they fed me with lies, they said they could help me stay what I was born to be. But it was a lie! As soon as these rusted garbage poles they call prosthetics break, I will be expendable."

"Then why haven't you left?"

"Because, they're smart... and they have smart people to help them as well. I've a slave chip in my neck, as they call it, that will go off with one word from Informant 3, one of the top technicians of New Mainstream. My acquaintance Rae who is highly intellectual in the electronics department as well has this chip, binding her to them despite her realization of their truest intentions. Yet I have one wish before you finish me off." Rochelle spoke with green eyes hard.

Alpha looked to her team before looking to Rochelle to continue.

"Give me a warrior's death, or allow me to redeem myself and join you."

"What?" Alpha questioned.

"They told me I'd never walk again, yet here I stand before you! I'm no invalid, I'm a warrior, a soldier! And I will not let my injuries keep me down. I will fight, or I'll die trying... So I ask of you Alpha of The Pack. Will fight me and give me a warriors death, my dying wish to fade as the warrior I am, that I was born to be. Or, will you help me, remove this chip, and allow me to join you and live the rest of my days as a member of your team redeeming myself for all the wrong I've done with New Mainstream?"

Joker began to giggle, before his giggle turned into a chuckle, and then that chuckle turned into full blown laughter, "You attacked our team." He suddenly stopped laughing before snarling. "And you expect us to allow you to join us?!"

"As I've said before, I'll die a warrior before I die tied to a chair! More so, I'll die a warrior before I die with my honor dragged into the dirt! I've heard much about your team, and I regret not seeking you out before this one... Alpha... Give me a chance. I ask you once more... Fight me and give me a warriors death! OR grant me the chance to fight for what is right, to fight the good fight by your sides... and live once more as a solider... Fighting is my life Alpha. If I cannot fight, I am nothing."

Alpha stood there, her mind swarming before she pulled out her weapon, much to the teams surprise.

"Alpha-"

"Silence Igor." She interrupted as he walked up to them after checking to see if Bigbear was good, her hand out in her command. She was not in her friend mode, she was in leader mode. "I agree to part of your terms and make some of my own."

"Name them!"

"I fight you one on one and you show me what you've got, and I will see if I am in need of your skill set... but should I accept your terms you will agree in binding oath in your 'honor' to help take down New Mainstream." Jenna decided after taking a stance and ignoring her teams complaints. "Show me your worth."

And as Rochelle was about to stand for battle once more, a sound blared in the distance.

A sound of battle cries.

"You led them to us!" Joker snarled and stepped forward angrily.

"No!" Rochelle shook her head wildly. "I didn't, I swear I didn't!"

"Tracker." Igor mumbled to himself causing the rest to look over to him. "Like before Batsy joined, they used phone to track."

"We should have known." Minny hissed as she readied her weapon. "So much for a surprise attack oh brilliant leader."

Alpha cast a silent glare to her, the visor of her suit blocking her glaring eye's as her blank inky black visor gleamed in the light of the sun.

"..." Uncomfortable, Minny looked away from the challenging stare as Anny shook her head from her hiding spot with Batsy at her sister's antics.

Mina and Jenna had a few spats since her joining, but at least Mina knew better then to push their group leader...

"Harley." Alpha called, watching the distance as the voices of warriors began to grow. "Remove the chip."

"What?!" Harley seemed shock. "B-but Alpha what about her attacking us?"

"Remove the chip." Alpha repeated before looking to Rochelle. "A new challenge arises." She spoke. "Help us take down New Mainstream, prove your worth through battle."

Rochelle stared at her before nodding, looking down to her damaged leg and pulling out something that would help to temporarily fix it, if only for a little while. When she heard the earth shifting, she turned to see Harley coming closer and watched as the metal receded from her hand go reveal tanned skin. "This might hurt a little." Harley warned before Rochelle hissed and clenched her jaw as something pierced her skin. "Hold completely still." She felt something metal digging around under the skin of the back of her neck and with much difficulty refrained from screaming as suddenly the chip was ripped out of her skin. With Harley/Leah's skills as a nurse (Who had been WELL on her way of becoming a doctor) she quickly bound the wound, doing a quick stitch and cover before telling Rochelle it will need proper fixing later.

"I am ready." Rochelle said, a new feeling began to rise within her as she stood and stared at the chip that now lay discarded upon the ground.

The group waited, listening as the cries of battle grew ever closer and the ground beneath them began to rumble as a dust cloud appeared in the distance. There, coming ever closer, were the rumored stolen army tanks along with a large group of people ranging between 20-30 people signalling New Mainstreams ever growing faction. Alpha stood at the front, ready and prepared for battle with her weapons out. Those weapons being twin blaster's aimed and ready to fire.

Following their leader's lead, the rest of the Pack pulled their weapons out and prepared them with tense bodies.

"Though we go against numbers against us, know that they must be stopped." Alpha informed them. "We cannot allow them to take the Highgrade! We've gathered together, at first, only to fight for those who needed REAL hero's. Those who were looked down upon and ignored by people who are limited by their laws and now? Now we fight to protect not only them but everyone else from this highly dangerous substance. We cannot let them get their hands on anymore, least they grow and cause massive damage."

"Bring it." Mina said with a giddy feel.

"I was beginning to grow rusty." Igor simply replied as he rolled his shoulder in anticipation. "I take ten."

"No, I take ten." Bigbear denied, having just finished shifting from foot to foot. "You may be rusty, but I'm top of game."

Igor huffed in challenge to his brother and the two began bet who could get more enemies down.

Alpha quieted her team, commanding Batsy and Anny to stay hidden, watching as a highly dressy man lead the group known as New Mainstream and he began walking farther from his group. She motioned for hers to stay and walked out to, the both of them getting closer but pausing at a safe enough distance.

"You must be Alpha." His voice was pleasing to the ear's, but also had the hint of a snake like tone to it. Like words were easy for him to say and convince other's of his ways. He had slicked back black hair and a clean shaven face, body dressed in a flexible looking business suit, tie and all. "I've been waiting to meet you... for a long time now."

"..."

"I am called Caias. You must be wondering why we are hear? Or perhaps... you already know."

"If you think we will give you the Highgrade then you are sadly mistaken." Alpha responded.

Caias, raised a black brow before letting loose a chuckle as he adjusted his tie. "Oh silly Alpha, Highgrade? No no, it's not Highgrade but a magnificent thing called energon. Energon, it is a wondrous thing. It comes in an abundance on earth, if you know where to look for it, and has the most intriguing effects on machinery..." He gestured behind him to the tanks, the seams were glowing blue almost and a dark humm ran through them. "Of which I am sure you know." He eyed her outfit, the possibilities of the sheer power within her suit very much intrigued him.

"Energon, Highgrade, whatever it is you wish to call it matters not to me." Alpha replied. "What does is your thirst for the power it brings. You will cause destruction with your hunger and we will not stand idly by. I warn you now, _Caias_ to stop what you are doing before I am forced to end your group. Hand over the Highgrade you've gathered."

"You are warning me?" A laughter seemed to spill from his lips at that. "Dear Alpha, you are highly outnumbered here, and outwitted. It is YOU who should surrender, least you die in the place you stand."

Alpha watched as one of the tanks specifically landed on her form and her eye's hardened behind her visor, especially when she caught the sight of a girl with black and orange hair struggling against someone as she cried out for Rochelle. Assuming this to be Rae as the other girl had told her about, Alpha turned her helm at her before back to Caias who seemed to notice Rochelle standing with her group.

"You've done a very good job, Rochelle. Return to me."

"My time with you is over Caias." Rochelle spat his name. "I am no longer with you, you vile spitting viper!"

Caias raised a brow at that, turning his attention to someone who Alpha assumed was Informant 3. The person, dressed head to toe to hide their identity, nodded and pressed a button only to pause when nothing happened and Rochelle laughed wildly.

"Your slave chip won't work on me Caias, You have no control anymore."

"Is that so? You leave me no choice Rochelle. You see, one does not simply 'leave' New Mainstream, there is far to much you know. Bring her forth." He commanded and a few people brought forth the girl she assumed to be Rae who struggled. "Return to me Rochelle or-"

A gun was brought to Rae's head, the girl cried out and her struggle ceased while Rochelle's eyes widened. "You wouldn't pull that trigger." She challenged. "She's not expendable, you need her knowledge."

"Wouldn't I?" He questioned before pulling his pistol and killing Informant 3, whom of which fell to the floor and another person quickly took their place without a word.

"Y-your mad!" Rochelle cried out, far madder then she first thought.

"I'm not mad." Caias simply replied. "Just ahead of the game. We're all expendable here, every single one of us. It's only a matter of who can stay at the top."

"This isn't like your business." Rochelle snapped. "These are people! You lack all honor as a man."

Alpha looked to the aiming tank before scoffing at Caias. "Are you expendable as well?" She questioned before pointing at his tank. "Show no fear."

Anny and Batsy suddenly fell down from their hiding positions, landing atop the tanks and firing into the opening at the top instantly killing the driver's before they kicked the barrels of the machines to aim at each other right as the co-drivers hit fire. The two tanks fired at each other and an explosion rocked the ground, fire filling the air as the tanks erupted into blazing flames and people cried out at the explosion.

Shocked, Caias had turned from Rae who scrambled up and ran over to Alpha of whom shoved her behind to safety with Rochelle and when Caias turned back around fury lit his eye's. "Damn you!"

"I'm just a step ahead of the game." Came Alpha's taunt.

In his anger, Caias gave a cry to attack and all hell broke loose at the bottom of the canyon. Gunfire lit the air, battle cries were heard and the people charged. Alpha dodged fire from Caias who angrily came after her, moving out of the way of every fire before effortlessly lifting her weapon to fire at Caias and hit him right in the chest. The man flew back and hit the ground, causing Alpha to turn around for her next opponent when a shot hit her back and made her go flying into the ground, landing with a loud thud.

"Did you think you were the only one to experiment with the energon? That you were the only one with the fancy suits?"

When she got up, Alpha turned around and looked on with wide eye's at Caias who's cloths were NOT a suit at all, but metal protecting his body and the metal was so finely fixed that at first glance it didn't look like metal at all, but the scorch marks from her shot revealed his illusion. She turned her gaze, watching as her team also came to the realization that the people they were fighting were also equipped with the metal armor.

"It just mean's you'll be more of a challenge." Alpha coolly brushed herself off and took a stance for battle.

While the two leader's of opposite factions charged and began their fight, Rochelle turned to Rae in a rush and dragged her with her.

"Where are we gong?!" Rae shouted above the gunfire and shouts of battle.

"We have to find Harley and get your chip removed! Then lets do some real damage." Rochelle simply said as she struggled along. The break in her stick like prosthetic legs was worse then she first thought, but Rochelle couldn't let that get her down right now. She was in battle, just like she'd wanted and if she died that day then at least she knew she'd died a warriors death. "Harley!"

The female in the armor they'd called dispatched her enemy, shooting them in the head before turning to the one's who called. Her eye's shifted over to the maddening Caias fighting Alpha before turning to the new girl brought before her. "Who is this?"

"Harley, this is Rae she can help!"

"What can she do?"

"I can help her get to the tanks they've yet to bring forth, I know they have two more." Rochelle spoke.

Rae looked confused for a moment before her eye's widened in understanding. "If I can get into them after Rochelle disposes of the people controlling them I can hack into it and rig them to explode!"

Harley frowned in thought, her eye's shifting back to Alpha who was exchanging fire with Caias of whom was laughing and talking about the raw power of energon. She sighed, clenching her eye's shut for a moment before reopening them and nodding. "Hurry up!" She barked and waited for Rochelle to pull Rae's long hair out of the way. Harley quickly repeated the process she did on Rochelle and managed to pull out the chip within Rae's neck, throwing it to the floor and smashing it before making a quick temp stitch in the wound. "Now go! I don't have time to babysit!"

"Like we need it." Rochelle snapped back while Rae uttered a thank you. She grabbed Rae's arm and dragged her along, dodging unfriendly fire and other fighters from New Mainstream who charged at them.

Rochelle easily brought out her gun, firing at a few of them with NO remorse what so ever before continuing on. If she could make it to the tanks with Rae then Rae could hack into it and cause the two tanks to explode and take out whatever New Mainstream grunts near by while The Pack destroyed the remainder.

"Rochelle." Rae murmured when she looked down. "Your leg-"

"Don't worry about it." Rochelle cut her off. "We have to keep moving."

"Behold the power of Energon!" Caias shouted as he shot his gun, the blue ominous glow startled Alpha for a moment and he fired, making her cry out as a burning began to be felt in the spot he had hit. His suit was more upgraded then the warriors he'd brought with him, she noted with a hiss of pain as the burning increased and she looked down to see the blue fire eating away at her armor. Caias gave a laugh and fired again but she quickly dodged and decided to take their battle farther. She ran, the man following after, and lead him farther from their groups into a spot she thought would be better for gun play and just barely made it around a boulder when he tackled her to the ground, Violently shooting wherever he could reach causing Alpha to hiss when the shot cut through her suit.

This battle would be worse then she thought.

A shot blasted by her ear, making it ring uncomfortably, before she managed to fit her foot underneath his stomach and kicked him off. Alpha stood, growling low before being more prepared as he lunged again and she dodged underneath a punch, leaped over a kick before sending a few back herself.

Caias swung again only to meet rock and cursed as he turned to fire at Alpha only to find her gone. "Come out and face me!" He shouted angrily, turning every which way to look for the slick leader of the Pack who was now using the terrain against him. "Coward!"

Alpha used the rock to her advantage, pressed up against it while she watched her opponent turning wildly in search for her. She just needed a moment to think. Her mind whirled with thoughts and ideas, eye's scanning her surroundings as plans raced through her mind. Reaching behind her, Alpha picked up a rock and when Caias turned a certain way she tossed the rock catching his attention to where it landed. He went after it as she expected and as he disappeared from site she made a move to find a higher ground, only grunt when she was slammed into the ground by a shot to her shoulder.

"Did you really think I would be foolish enough to fall for such a trick?"

Alpha thought, yeah, she did think that.

She grunted before standing and once again was met with a flurry of attacks by the New Mainstream leader who was determined not only to end her, but gain their gathered Highgrade, or as he said energon. Neither leaders noticed as two girls slipped past their fighting and towards the idle waiting tanks in the distance.

"We're almost there." Rae hissed quickly as she and Rochelle made their way over to the idle tanks, very difficultly keeping out of sight from Caias as he fought Alpha.

Sneaking along the side lines of battle, the two girls made their way through the distracted grunts and to the tanks they wanted to get to. Rochelle looked around to make sure no one was close by before motioning to Rae to climb up after her before she started her climb up the tank. When she got to the top she could hear the grunts inside speaking, wondering when their boss was going to signal them to come in. The two tanks had been a bit away from the battle and were ordered not to fire until ordered to by Caias who wanted to take the other two tanks to... play with the Alpha squad with and see if they were worthy of their strongest tanks, the first two being mere toys in comparison. Caias had stolen the more stronger two years ago and had been tinkering and upgrading them since, they were his pride and joy of New Mainstream that soon would be replicated into more until he had enough to enact his plans, of what no one was TRULY sure of...

Rochelle took out one of her smaller guns, hidden in the back of her pants, and ordered Rae to hold onto her hips while she went in upside down. Huffing, Rae struggled to lower Rochelle in, the later of which spying the two chattering grunts with her hair almost touching the ground.

"Anyone call for backup?" Rochelle casually asked.

"Backup? What do we need back up fo-" Confused the male grunt turned from his computer screen only to gasp when he saw who had spoken. "SHIT!" Rochelle quickly fired to his head before turning to the other grunt that struggled to pull her weapon out.

"Don't move traitor!" The other girl shouted as she fumbled for her weapon, but ended up dropping it when Rochelle blasted her hands. "AH!"

"Turn around." Rochelle demanded, the girl having her hands up now, and the grunt did as she was told, turning around slowly only to fall forward when the but of Rochelles weapon smashed into the back of her head.

Knocking the grunt out.

"Get in here Rae!" Rochelle shouted before struggling to right herself after Rae let go and she fell in.

Rae followed after, giving a loud OOF with her landing before she took the driver's seat and made quick with her tapping at the high tech keyboard that controlled the modified tank. "Okay, I just need to get passed their fire walls and into the system to set up the bug..."

"Bug? What bug?" Rochelle asked in confusion.

"Did you think all I did was work for those no good idiots?" Rae questioned with a haughty look. "Those prehistoric idiots didn't even notice me creating and planting a virus into their systems... I just need to put in the proper codes-"

Rochelle, being more of a woman of action then... well nerdy stuff as she called it, tuned Rae out as she went into a rant about the virus. This lost Rochelle's interest as she spoke of codes and high tech stuff that really just sounded like 'blah blah blah' to her.

"-plus releasing the bug into this things system..."

"... English please?" Rochelle asked, finally having enough of the blabbering.

"Never mind. Take this, and insert it into the other tank." Rae said as she handed Rochelle a USB device. "Once plugged in the virus will attack the tank and after that we run like hell because it acts fast once I activate it on my phone."

"You're such a nerd..." Rochelle muttered before pocketing the device. "How long do we have?"

"As soon as give the signal I want you to insert the device and after then get out as fast as you can because we'll only have a few minutes..." Rae replied. "Okay, Ready on my end."

"Then lets get to phase two yeah?"Rochelle smirked before climbing her way out of the tank. Grinning to herself, Rochelle aimed her weapon as patrolling grunts noticed the strange movement from the tank. When they looked up Rochelle quickly placed her silencer on. "You boy's wanna play?"

"INTRU-" Rochelle fired before he could completely speak and leaped from the Tank to land on the other grunt who had scrambled back with a yelp. When she landed on top she smashed the butt of her gun to his head and army crawled in the dusty canyon dirt over to the opposite Tank. She grinned more wildly as she made her way up the other tank, shoving her small gun into her mouth so she could maneuver herself inside.

Once in the machine with a barely audible plop, Rochelle took her gun out of her mouth and watched as the two none the wiser grunts, listened to a radio station.

"Can you believe The Pack fell into our trap?"

"Yeah, they're stupid." The other grunt laughed in reply. "New Mainstream is the wave of the future, We'll be on easy street in no time."

"Caias will make sure of that."

"Personally I think they're all a bunch of idiots." Rochelle drawled casually as she tossed her arms around both the chairs, a lazy smirk lining her face.

"I know right. Hey wait a minute!" The grunt turned to the new voice only to pail when he felt the cold steal of her weapon on the other side of his head.

"Mm, not so fast." She cooed.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish traitor?" The other hissed and Rochelle turned to him.

"Oh me? Not much, well except for the satisfaction that you and the entirety of New Mainstream has been eradicated." Rochelle replied before smacking each of them in the heads, knocking them out, before shoving their bodies off of the chairs. "Okay... just... plug this in?" She murmured as she looked at the device before doing as Rae said and plugging in the device.

Jumping out of her seat when sparks began igniting on the board, Rochelle let out a yelp and staggered towards the exit. She cast one last glance as the sparks grew and a mocking smiley face lit the screens before she hauled her ass out of the tank. Once out and above the opening, she looked down to see Rae waving frantically and pointing to her phone signaling she had pressed the button to start her virus. Rochelle and leaped from her position down to the ground where Rae awaited her. However, once her prosthetic stick legs hit the ground a resounding snap echoed and Rochelle crashed to the floor with a cry.

"Rochelle!" Rae raced over to her friend only to gasp as she took in the sight.

Cursing a multitude of profanities, Rochelle growled at her now broken prosthetic legs and then turned sharply at Rae when the girl tried to lift her. "There's no time."

"D-don't tell me that!" The older woman told Rochelle as her eye's suddenly started to water. "I can get you out of here."

"We both know that's a lie." Rochelle simply said and Rae looked at her wide eyed. "I'll just slow you down Rae, you gotta make a run for it. You have t-"

"Don't say it!" Rae denied as she furiously shook her head back and forth. "Don't say it."

"Run Rae, we both know you won't make it with me slowing you down. You have to run. Rae look at me! You gotta run! Don't waste The Packs efforts in helping us, just go. Tell them I fought the good fight. Tell them... that I died doing what I loved most."

"Rochelle..."

"That I died a fighter, unbound." Rochelle swallowed thickly before looking to Rae's phone that was counting down. "Go. Go now!"

"No, no, no!" Rae cried but Rochelle shoved her forward.

"GO!"

With a final cry Rae turned and ran from her friend, heart pounding and tears streaming as she put distance between them in determination to try and get one of the Pack members to aid them, she didn't notice Alpha streak past her with Caias following.

"Get back here and fight me Alpha! Do not brush me aside like I am not worth your time!" He growled.

Alpha turned, leaping back as she dodged a punch to the ground and fired a shot to the mans face causing him to cry out and cup his now slightly burned face. With a growl Caias lugged his weapon first and fired over and over again while Alpha dodged.

Left.

Right.

Back.

She got slammed in the chest by one and hit the canyon wall with a cough before her gaze peered over to her team. They were doing alright but she could see they'd also been struggling and she growled to herself knowing she had to finish this before someone got too injured.

"Z!" She called, and true to her call the loyal hawk came screeching in and once again began scratching the heck out of Caias's face. Whom of which began cursing and swiping at the creature. "To answer your earlier statement." Alpha began as Z flew back over to her with a croon. "You are NOT worth my time." She responded before she continued to run, plan formulating in her head before she tossed a smoke bomb she snagged from a grunt behind her and skid underneath the Tanks (Hoping to further blind the already deterred male who was wiping at his bleeding eyes).

She watched as he ran past her position when he slightly recuperated, blindly searching for her, before she pulled herself out and began preparing her weapon to charge up to the strongest settings, preparing for the final part of the battle. She knew she had to hurry and get the team out of there before they captured notice (how they hadn't already was beyond her) and as she tweaked her weapon settings she turned to the sound of shuffling and noticed Rochelle upon the ground a distance away, moving to fire at a grunt. She then narrowed her eye's as she spied the broken Prosthetic legs laying a ways away from her. "Rochelle?"

Turning, Rochelle's eye's widened. "Get out of here! The tanks are rigged to blow any second now!"

Alpha tilted her head before she smirked under her mask, "Perfect."

"W-What?!" Rochelle looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Lets go." Alpha said as she walked over to Rochelle and lifted her up despite Rochelle's shouts for her to leave her and to run. Alpha put a distance, assuming the distance she had put between her and the tank was safe enough, and set Rochelle down right as Caias had staggered out from the smoke and leaned against the tank.

"You are making a grave mistake Alpha of The Pack." Caias spat, his eyes were red from the bleeding and his face had patches of skin off from her gun fire to his face. "New Mainstream is the wave of the future! We were MEANT to find the Energon, the world needs it! We need to evolve from this primitive state and change the way's of the world."

"You are making no sense." Rochelle spat but Caias was ignoring her.

"Imagine the power, Alpha." His voice changed. "Why not join me? We could uncover the true power of Energon together! I discovered the liquid from a strange machine rumored to have been broken down for eons... and purchased it for the hell of it thinking I could fix it up. Imagine my surprise when I found the liquid inside of it? How it transformed electronics with one. Simple. Touch?"

"Yes. I know what it can do." Alpha replied. "That is why I will stop beings like you from obtaining it. The world does not need this... Energon. We as humans are a primitive race, filled with violence, death and greed! The discovery and usage of this... alien liquid could send us into more fighting and death. The last thing we need is more war..."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong! War needs to happen, the weak need to be weaned out and taken care of! Only the strongest will survive! I will make sure the stronger people live, and the weaker tossed to the fire..."

"And should the 'strong' grow weaker?" She questioned, glancing at Rochelle before back to Caias.

"We are all expendable." Caias said before looking at her oddly. "Even you."

"What do you mean?"

Caias chuckled. "Did you truly think Warren would be loyal to you? How do you think we knew you would come?"

He had sold them out...

"A little money can go a long way with people like him..."

Anger filled Alpha as she growled, taking a step forward when a cry caught her attention.

"ALpha!"

She turned down to Rochelle who gestured to the tanks and Alpha glared to the leader. "Your madness, Caias, is at its end and your time as a leader is up."

"What are you talking ab-" Caias paused as an odd sound in the tanks beside him rang out and when he turned to look at it he heard it grow louder and louder, clanking and churning. Groaning and shaking. Suddenly his eye's widened and he began to back up as the Tanks cannons turned on each other.

"Alpha to The Pack" She called urgently. "Retreat. Now!"

The Tanks groaned louder before a sound started charging up and Caias scrambled back while Alpha picked up Rochelle to run father, using her suits abilities to leap up the cannon wall after she made sure her team were doing the same.

"NO!" Caias screamed as he reached for Alpha only for the fire of the Tanks to erupt and engulf the valley bellow and all its inhabitants.

As Alpha landed on a cliff side she quickly shielded Rochelle's body as the flames reached up word and cringed as the heat licked at her suit before dying down moments later. She knew Rochelle would have been burned had she not been there to cover for her. Alpha turned her head to the flames and the burning bodies upon the ground. "As you said." She mumbled "Everyone is expendable."

"You saved me." Rochelle said after a while of silence and Alpha turned to her. "Thank you... "

Alpha looked back down to Rochelle and smiles though the mask hid it. "You've more then proved yourself to me. Rochelle, welcome to the team." Alpha said as she grabbed Rochelle's hand and began to pull her up.

Only her shard fell from her shirt and connected to Rochelle's chest, who in turn gasped in pain. Alpha tried pulling away as a light engulfed the two and blinded them, hissing at the warmth and worry filling her on what the shard was doing, before the light died down and Rochelle looked back to her.

"W-What the hell was that?"

"I'll explain later." Alpha said before looking down in shock. "But I'd say it is your welcoming gift."

Confused to what Alpha was speaking about, Rochelle turned down and paled in shock as her once broken legs were GONE and in their place was full robotic humanoid legs that attached perfectly to her stubs. She shakily reached for them, awe struck as she felt along the curves and studied every nook and cranny. She then got up, the feeling of elation washing over her as she stood like she never lost her legs in the first place. Her eye's turned to Alpha who removed her helmet in greeting.

"With my disguise on you will call me Alpha." She said seriously before smiling. "When it is off, you may call me Jenna."

"Or Jennifer." Jack/Joker said as he removed his helmet, though he wasn't too happy with ANOTHER person on the team.

"What about Jenny?"

They turned their attention to Rae who was being helped up by Bruce/Batsy.

Okay, TWO persons.

"That's fine." Alpha/Jenna smiled. "But." The smile dropped. "Call me Jen and I'll shoot you."

The group began laughing at that before looking to Rochelle and Rae for their reactions, but Rochelle could only stare at Jenna/ALpha in awe.

"You gave me new legs." Her voice was shaking now, eyes watering. "Thank you... thank you so much..." She bowed her head to hide her growing tears. "I-..."

"Will serve your time as a warrior restoring you honor." Jenna/Alpha finished with a chuckle.

"Alpha." Rochelle looked up again, eyes hard. "On my life as a soldier." She placed her hand over her heart. "I vow to you my services in return for freeing me of a life of a slave... of my powers being abused... and saving me from wasting away."

"You all have such cool nicknames!" Rae said with a frown when everyone introduced themselves.

"Well you'll need one too." Bruce said with a thoughtful look.

Alpha/Jenna turned to Rochelle who was smiling softly as she looked to the sky. "Rochelle will be Shooter."

Rochelle turned back in surprise. "Huh?"

"Our own personal weapons specialist."

Rochelle began grinning widely before turning to Rae. "Then you'll be Reeses. Because your hair looks like candy."

Blinking Rae stared at her friend for a long time before grinning. "I can live with that!" She laughed as she played with her black and orange layered hair. "I'll be your scientist/electronics expert." She said adjusting her jacket.

Shaking her head Jenna smirked. "Welcome to the team, Shooter and Reese." and as they turned to speak to the rest of the team for more introductions, Jenna/Alpha glared at the sky in anger, swearing that after they finished up here... they would teach Warren a lesson.

...

...

...

 ** _Okay I really wanted to make the fight seen even more epic then it was but holy frag this chapter is already super long and I've been working on it for... well a long time. Like really a longggggggggggggggggggggg time. I hope you liked it! Cause I'm finished with Character introductions and history! Next up is ONE last mission for The Pack before they head to Jenna/Alpha's home!_**

 ** _And thus will begin the first movie of-_**

 ** _TRANSFORMERS!_**

 ** _Fans- ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!_**

 ** _Me- OWO! TRANSFORMERS!_**

 ** _Me & Fans- MORE THEN MEETS THE EYES! AUTOBOTS WAGE THEIR BATTLE TO DESTROY THE EVIL OF._**

 ** _Knockout- The Decepticon's!_**

 ** _Me- What the... You're in the wrong verse Knickers!_**

 ** _Knockout- Oh... which one did I end up in?_**

 ** _Me- Bayverse._**

 ** _Knockout- but they don't have me in Bayverse! So I guess its a good thing I'm here then._**

 ** _Me- T_T GO BACK TO PRIME VERSE!_**

 ** _Knockout- Fine, I'll take Soundwave and Ratchet with me._**

 ** _Me- O_O Primeverse Sounders and Hatchet?! 3 3 3 3_**

 ** _Knockout- Uhh... bye!_**

 ** _Me- *cry face* Damn..._**

 ** _Word count 9,575  
_**


	15. Final Mission

Time range- 4 months after Rochelle and Rae joined.

Jennifers age 24

Sams age 17

Time range since Jennifer left home- 5 years and 1 month.

...

...

...

-Area unknown-

They'd finally arrived, Alpha turned to look around her at the unknown place; scanning the area. They'd finished their mission of eradicating New Mainstream and doing side missions near by to get them enough money for what they needed. It had been a long time for some of her team and Alpha had decided that they had one last thing to do before they took an extended break. She would return home...

But before that, Alpha narrowed her eye's upon the approaching building, they would teach Warren a lesson from holding out on them... and for leaking information he should not have. Alpha walked forth, her trusty second in command by her side, down the filthy alley way's of the City they were in and her nose scrunched up behind her mask. The alley's were filled with trash, steam came up from the manholes, and every now and then a filthy homeless drug user (not trying to be rude but she literally meant filthy as in covered from head to toe in dirt and grime high as could be) would come out and stare for a while before retreating to the shadows. She scowled as she continued forth, eyes set on the end of the Alley way which led to a few Docs and an abandoned factory where she knew Warren was hiding.

It was Warren that she wanted, he would not go unpunished for what he did.

"Reese Feun Alpha" She heard in the radio, though she understood what the person had said; to others it was utter nonsense. This wasn't surprising as she and Sam had made it up when they were little.

"Alpha Seiehapolata. Finoen Shunne Pohafe?" She replied back, inquiring what Reese's position was as she and Joker continued forth.

"Two klicks peseunya fenoie feensepaiefe." Reese replied and Alpha nodded to herself, She was just a bit from the target.

"Fenoiesh fiunlafe calaunfi finoenfe noamfe fenoieya." Joke giggled slightly, he was excited and Warren wouldn't know what hit him.

Alpha nodded in reply to Joker's statement before checking her comlink where Anny and Minny were. "Anny enlata Miny finoen shunne pohafe?"

"Seununpe teunpo. Feensepaiefe liunuica unla." Both Anny and Minny said in unison, informing that they were locked onto the target while Harley replied that she was almost to our position as well.

"Liiefeha seamtaie." Alpha told them all, a little catch phraze she'd found herself using and in English it would be 'Lets Ride!' and no... she did not steal it from the movie A Bugs Life.

Through the time that had passed since their battle with New Mainstream, Alpha had taken their Energon (though for safety precautions she insisted they keep calling it highgrade) and used her shard with it to upgrade their armor more which now was not only impervious to bullets, but allowed them to breath under water for a period of time and became fire proof. (Weapons stronger then bullets damaged them still but with more tinkering she would find a way to continue to upgrade the armor) And though being fire proof, there was only so long they could go before the heat from the fire made the metal of their suits overly hot and endangered the inhabitants inside... She still had a few bugs to fix in it but being on the run constantly made her abilities limited.

After allowing both Reese and Shooter onto the team Alpha had the feeling that no more would join her team and soon their groups name began to spread like wild fire. The world began to know the works of 'The Pack' and though try as they might, the government couldn't seem to catch them, mostly because they would do missions in the night rather then the day. Luckily none knew the person underneath the armor, so when they were not on missions they could freely walk around as themselves.

"Alpha."

Turning to Joker, she spied him pointing along and she turned her attention back to the mission, as usually being distracted, and noted their target had closed off a lot of the warehouse, not that it would stop them because she could just have Joker 'make' an entry. But what caught her attention the most was the seemingly abandoned police cruiser sitting across from the run down building and she tilted her helm as before scanning around for any signs of the cop who owned it.

"Hauienla fenoie enseieen peunse lelaieyash'ha." She spoke to both Joker and the team, informing them to scan the area for enemies. With that order, Joker turned from her side and began scanning around them while she walked over to the cruiser.

If the cop were around she'd have to knock him out so they could finish their final mission. Walking up to it, Alpha paused as a sharp pull from deep within her yanked towards it and she paused in wonder, listening as her heart started to hammer. She shifted forth, eye's narrowed underneath her helms visor as she inched closer. The feeling merely grew with each step, calling and intensifying before Alpha realized she wanted to touch the vehicle.

She needed to.

With that heavy urge, she complied to the feeling and as she reached down she noted in awe how the metal armor surrounding her hand seemed to peal back at the proximity of the vehicle and her flesh touched the surprisingly warm hood of the cruiser. Once her hand met the warm metal, the pull dispersed and an electrical zap wafted over her hand from the hood making her breath hitch at the tingle.

It didn't hurt, but it was still very odd and she swore she felt the care flinch for a moment and then almost moved into her hand. The engine was going, yet why wasn't she freaking out? She listened to the hum like purr of the engine and felt the tingle grow. "What is this?" She breathed in confusion as emotions started wafting over her.

She felt safe and at ease... as if she were home where she belonged.

"Alpha?"

She ripped away from the vehicle, noting how all sound was silent as if never having been there at all before looking back down to her now covered hand. She shook her head before turning to Joker who was staring at her with his head tilted in confusion.

"Fiielili?" She inquired, well?

"Enlili uliieense." Joker assured her it was clear.

Gazing back to the vehicle once more, she scowled to herself and noted that she was just imaging things... however the words on the side were NOT her imagination and she found herself tracing the words. "To Punish and Enslave?" She read off before snickering and standing straight with Joker.

Turning, the two made their way to their destination. With no officer or any other person around she was safe to assume it had been an abandoned car.

Looking up when she reached the designated building, Alpha watched the shadows of Anny and Minny who were running along the roof top to get in position. Reese and Harley were using Joker's vehicle around the back for pick up while Shooter, Igor, Bigbear and Batsy remained awaiting in the distance (Shooter driving her Topkick) for them to rendezvous before heading to their final destination. Home.

As soon as she made sure everyone was ready Alpha turned to Joker and nodded. Her Second in command grinned under his mask before violently kicking the door's to the run down building open and with a loud voice echoing shouted. "Oh sweatheart'ah! I'm home~" He cooed while they entered.

A noise sounded in the distance before they could see Warren, a pudgy little man with beady black eye's and scraggly hair, come running out disorientated. "Who the hell do you think yo-" Pausing, he took in the sight of the armored group and if it were possible, the pale man paled even more. "A-Alpha!"

"Hello Warren." Alpha greeted as she stepped forward. "It is nice to see you." She cast her gaze around the room, noting barrels upon barrels lined up and ready for shipment. "I see that you've got some extra highgrade to sell."

"The same uh stuff we were promised, and the same stuff you ah... said you didn't have anymore." Joker commented, "The same stuff you gave New Mainstream when you ratted us out to 'em."

"N-no no! Where on earth did you hear that? Don't be absurd!"

"Warren." Alpha called before shaking her helm. "Warren, Warren. We're palls... aren't we?" She threw her armored arm over his shoulder, allowing the weight to dig into his flesh. "You'd never lie to me... would you?"

Joker began giggling.

"N-no never! I ain't got no highgrade tho." He insisted. "and I'd never rat you out! Whoever told you that is full of shit!" He then pointed to the barrels. "Those are just some fish and shit some sailor's left behind. I just got the shipment in and gotta sell 'em to the shops tomorrow."

"Or course." Joker chuckled darkly while Alpha hummed, nodding to her partner. He grinned before messing around with a weapon on his back and bringing it out.

"W-what is he doing?"

"We're just making sure." Alpha assured him as she pat his back, releasing him.

"If we don't go boom, then you don't uh... have the highgrade." Joker replied as he began to skip around, his eyes (though none could tell) swept around over everything as he carelessly swung the weapon which was actually a blowtorch.

Don't ask Alpha where he got it... she just let him have his toys.

"If we don't go 'boom' as my partner said then I guess I'll give my deepest apologies over dinner." If her visor wasn't in the way he'd see her devilishly smiling. "Since you're providing the food... Joker will 'cook' it."

"Oh!" She turned to Joker's sudden voice. "What's this?"

Warren and Alpha turned to look at what The Pack's second in command was standing over which so happened to be a barrel leaking blue liquid. Turning back, Alpha watched Warrens face grow ever more paler. "Warren?"

"Okay!" A wild shriek left him right before Joker turned his torch to the liquid. "I got the highgrade and an anonymous bidder! But I mean, its not like you don't have eno- No wait!"

Joker, tired of excuses, had been about to light up the barrel again. "No excuses~" He purred.

"Alright, alright!"

"Didn't we warn you about selling highgrade the last time we were in town? You know what the buyers on the market are doing with it... you swore your supplies to us and gave an oath to help us.. but what did you do?" She began advancing on Warren. "You sold it to the highest bidder at the time, and when offered more money ratted us out..."

"Wha-what?! N-no!"

"You told Caias we'd be lying in wait for him." Alpha continued. "All for a pretty little penny."

"I don't like liars." Joker sighed almost forlornly. "We did tell you that uh, people were using the stuff to kill others. to uh, stop selling it hmmm?" Joker's voice was deep but his giggle was high pitched and scared Warren into backing up and looking away in fear.

Joker hated that.

"Look at me."

Warren kept his eye's to the floor, shaking as he knew the tone Joker used was his no more playing tone, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at the people who he had called friends once... he couldn't look at the ones he betrayed for money, of which went buy faster then he could blink.

" **Look at me**!" Joker's voice darkened ever more, filled with sinister intent that sent shiver's down even Alpha's back.

"W-what are you going to d-do?" Warren said in a pitiful whimper, body shaking.

Alpha tilted her head before a sharp and shrill noise is heard and out of the shadow's came a monstrous black hawk that landed on Alpha's shoulders. Z had grown, very much so, and was large enough to carry a human. It's feathers were inky black and tipped red as if it had been dipped in blood. The birds dark eye's looked to its master before locking onto Warren, it gave a shriek, moving its monstrous clawed foot to show a letter and Alpha took it out before she read it.

"I'm afraid your operation is going to be terminated. Permanently. The Deal is off Warren." Alpha growled after reading the letter, which had been from Batsy who did more research on Warren and showed all his dirty little tricks which included murder.

"W-wait no!" Warren protested but was silenced as Joker tackled him, tying him up tightly and laughing all the way. He then raced off further into the building while Anny and Minny hopped down from the roof.

"Don't do this Alpha!" Warren cried in fear. "New Mainstream was just a puppy gang! The real masterminds of the order... they're not to be messed with!"

In the background, Joker began giggling as he began to set up explosives next to some regular oil barrels.

"Who exactly would I be messing with that needs highgrade Warren?" Alpha demanded to know as she picked up the tied up man and began dragging him outside of the building, only briefly turning to Joker. "Peamseie amla 5" She told him to fire in five minutes.

Joker skipped around, hooking up wires to the explosives and barrels that led to a center Barrel filled with highgrade, knowing they could spare one barrel.

Alpha continued to drag warren outside of the building, ignoring the mans cries before his next sentence caught her attention. "Cemetery Wind is no one to mess with!" This made her pause as she looked down to the freaking out male. "When they find out you are involved with interfering with their plans... you will be killed... I will be killed!"

"You know what happens when information is leaked." Alpha replied annoyed as she set him against a wall and stared angrily at him. "Yo-"

Gunfire suddenly rang out and Alpha cursed as an unknown person fired from the shadows. She growled, hissing when the fire hit her armor and shockingly stung through it causing her to run from the bullets showering from the shadows. She ran towards the police car, leaping over to the other side before pulling her weapon out and returning fire.

"YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING THEM!" She could hear Warren shout as he tried crawling towards the person who was shooting.

Growling to herself, Alpha aimed carefully. "Wrong!" She informed with an angered growl. "YOU will regret crossing me." She simply stated before pulling the trigger.

Warren fell to the floor before he could reach the person, dead, and the unknown person began shooting.

"Alpha, Enlili amha lineentaieta." Joker informed over the comlink from a safe distance, her team not willing to shoot in case they cause the explosives to go off before they were ready.

Alpha hissed as the gunfire continued to pelt at her and the cruiser, and she SWORE the vehicle was snarling in restrained fury, but she brushed it to the side. "PEAMSEIE!" She shouted into the comlink for him to fire as soon as the figure moved closer to the building.

Joker grinned like a Cheshire cat underneath his visor and laughed his high pitch laugh before pulling out a button. "Anddddd here we go!" He shouted before pressing the button.

When nothing happened Alpha looked down to where he was hiding and growled through the links. "JOKER! PEAMSEIE!"

"What'da think I'm doing!?" he shouted back. "Playin with myself!?" He began shaking the device, hitting the button over and over before growling at it and slamming it to the floor.

"Yeah cause that's gonna help." Minny snapped through the comlink from the roof of the opposite building.

After a moment of silence, with the exception of Alpha's cursing the person shooting and her now returning fire blindly in the dark despite her nigh scope in her visor, finally a loud explosion rocked through the air and the building behind them exploded. Alpha watched as the fire consumed the dark figure, pondering why they didn't run, before leaping from her position and catching up to Joker who now stood beside his truck and two motorcycles.

"Tada!" Joker cheered loudly as more explosions went of, shaking the ground and coloring the sky.

"Artistic." Alpha chuckled as she calmed down.

"Can we go now?" Anny and Minny inquired as they hopped into the truck, Reese and Harley were standing in the back making sure the barrels that were safety in the truck bed remained there.

Alpha nodded before both she and Joker hopped onto the bikes and she turned to her team. "Liiefeha seamtaie." She said before the group took off.

She started her bike, allowing it to roar to life and tore out of the area, ignoring the roaring explosions behind her as she and her team raced off into the shadows to their next destination.

Tonight had been their last mission... and now it was time to go home.

...

...

...

 **I didn't change much with this chapter from the old book, mostly because it was how I'd wanted it even then xD Welp! I've got ONE last chapter to do before the movie starts! We've got the team together, their loose ends tied up as well as they could get it, and now one last thing!**


End file.
